Let Me Be With U
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Kalau aku tak bisa berada di sisimu,biarkan aku melindungimu..
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya bikin FF *kyaaaa* jadi maaf banget kalo masih jelek.. Gomenasai *bows* Smoga kalian suka :3

**Let Me Be With U  
**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

Konohagakure. Itulah yang ayah Hiashi katakan saat gadis kecil berambut hitam itu menanyakan tempat mereka menetap selanjutnya.

Saat Hinata menanyakan alasan kepindahan mereka,bukan jawaban yang Hinata dapatkan. Tetapi mata ayahnya yang berkaca-kaca dan elusan lembut di kepalanya.

Naluri seorang anak seolah mengerti,mungkin mereka pindah karena ayah tidak mau mengingat hal-hal mengenai almarhumah ibu tercinta mereka.

Apapun alasannya gadis kecil 6 tahun itu hanya berharap agar ayahnya tidak bersedih lagi..

* * *

Seperti di rumah sebelumnya,Hinata kecil sangat susah bersosialisasi dengan anak sebayanya.

Menurut mereka Hinata terlalu pemalu dan aneh. Berbeda dengan adiknya,Hanabi,yang periang dan mudah bergaul.

Beberapa anak yang mendekati Hinata pun kebanyakan semata-mata karna ayahnya kaya raya. Ia merasa,tidak akan ada yang menerima dirinya apa adanya..

Hanya bukit kecil di belakang rumahnya lah satu-satunya tempat ia berlabuh kala ia senang ataupun sedih..

Sepertinya tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tempat itu..

Namun saat pertama kali Hinata menemukannya,Hinata sudah jatuh cinta pada pemandangan di bukit itu yang menurutnya sangat indah..

Hamparan perumahan yang luas,bunga-bunga lavender yang indah,aliran sungai yang mengalir di Konoha pun dapat Hinata lihat jelas dari bukit ini..

Hanya di tempat ini lah Hinata seperti merasa dapat bercerita dengan bebas dan melupakan semua kesedihannya..  
Juga saat2 ia merindukan ibunya..

Baginya tempat ini seperti penghubung antara ia dan ibunya..

Tempat rahasia favorite milik Hinata..

* * *

'Cup'

Kecupan lembut di kening Hinata membangunkannya. Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sebuah senyuman lembut dari pria yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Selamat pagi putri ayah yang cantik.." ucap Hiashi sambil mengelus rambut putri kecilnya itu.

"A-Ayah,selamat pagi.." Hinata kemudian memeluk erat ayahnya.

"Hmmmm.. Hari ini hari pertama mu bersekolah di SD baru bukan? Pastikan putri ayah yang cantik belajar yang baik ya.." ucap Hiashi dengan sambil mencubit pelan hidung putrinya.

"U-Ung! P-Pasti ayah.. Aku akan berusaha.." Hinata lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Melihat sikap putri tersayangnya,Hiashi tertawa kecil.

"Ayah menunggu di bawah ya sayang,jangan lupa rapikan tempat tidur mu dan juga mandi.." ucap Hiashi yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Selepas Hiashi pergi,Hinatapun mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya.

'Ayah sungguh baik,aku tak mau mengecewakan ayah' batin Hinata.

* * *

Sebelum Hinata berangkat,ia meminta ijin kepada ayahnya untuk keluar sebentar.

"Aku akan kembali dalam 5 menit ayah,percayalah!" ucap gadis kecil berambut hitam itu.

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban ayahnya,Hinata sudah berlari keluar.

Ternyata Hinata pergi menuju ke belakang rumahnya. Ia ingin meminta perlindungan ibunya sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah barunya.

Ketika sampai di bukit kecil itu,perasaan tenang seketika memenuhi hatinya.

Hinatapun menatap langit.

"Ibu.." ucapnya pelan.

"Ibu aku hari ini akan pergi ke SD yang baru.. Aku tak tau apakah aku bisa mendapat kan teman atau tidak.. Tapi bu,Hinata berjanji. Kalau Hinata nanti mendapatkan teman yang tulus berteman dengan Hinata,Hinata akan membawanya kemari menemui ibu.. Hehehe.." kali ini Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Doakan aku ya bu.." ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum ia akhirnya pergi.

* * *

Saat Hinata ingin memasuki kelas barunya,tiba-tiba ia melihat laki-laki sebayanya terjatuh di dekat tangga.

"Uh! Dasar tangga! Baka!" omelnya.

Hinata yang melihat itu panik dan langsung menghampiri laki-laki itu. Ternyata lututnya berdarah.

Tanpa banyak bicara,Hinata kemudian mengangkat tangannya di atas lulut laki-laki itu,dan seketika cahaya berwarna kuning mengelilingi tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian,darah di kaki pria berambut kuning itu pun menghilang,namun lukanya terlihat masih ada.

'Aku ternyata belum begitu menguasai teknik ini' batin Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata mengambil Handsaplast di dalam kantung bajunya. Benda yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Ia tau kalau ia adalah gadis ceroboh,makanya Hinata sering membawa beberapa Handsaplast untuk berjaga-jaga.

"E-Eto.. Ini.. P-Pakailah.." ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan Handsaplast di tangannya.

Laki-laki kecil itupun mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru indah memandang mata indigo Hinata. Sapphire bertemu Indigo.

Bukannya mengambil Handsaplast di tangan Hinata,pria itu malah menatap Hinata kagum.

Hinata yang hanya pernah di perhatikan seperti itu oleh ayahnya merasa malu. Wajahnya pun akhirnya memerah.

"Eh.. M-Maaf aku sudah seenaknya.." ucap Hinata yang akhirnya memakaikan Handsaplast itu di kaki pria yang bahkan tak ia tau namanya. Setelah Handsaplast itu merekat sempurna di luka laki-laki itu,Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Namun sebelum ia pergi,suara lembut laki-laki itu mengejutkannya.

"Terimakasih ya!"

Dan saat Hinata berbalik untuk melihat apakah pria itu yang berbicara padanya,ia menemukan tatapan lembut di mata laki-laki itu sebuah senyum yang begitu hangat.

Deg!

Jantung Hinata terasa berdebar dengan keras. Dan sebelum laki-laki itu melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat,Hinata bergegas kabur dari tempat itu.

Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa pertemuannya dengan laki-laki berambut kuning itu akan mengubah dunianya..

* * *

Taraaa~ Hehehe.. Ini ceritanya waktu Hinata sama si laki-laki berambut pirang *ehm you know lah* masih kecil.. D mohon reviewnya dan semoga kalian suka ya! XD

To Be Continue..


	2. Chapter 2

Astaga Kami-sama,ga nyangka banget ada yang mau nge-review FF abal ini XD tapi makasih ya,itu berarti buatku {} *cieee* Smoga chapter ini berkenan untukmu X3

**Let me Be With U**

**Chapter 2 : Namanya Naruto**

Sebelum memasuki kelas barunya,Hinata ingat ia harus melapor dulu kepada guru yang menjadi wali kelasnya.

Ayahnya sudah memberi tau Hinata kalau ruang guru berada di lorong paling ujung,jadi Hinata tak perlu takut tersesat.

Namun akhirnya Hinata mencoba menggunakan Byakugan. Selain karna ia sedang berlatih menyempurnakan jurusnya,ia juga ingin memastikan bahwa ucapan ayahnya benar.

Hinata menutup matanya. Kemudian ia memancarkan cakra ke sekelilingnya dan mengalihkan fokus ke matanya. Saat ia membuka matanya,pupil mata Hinata langsung mengecil dan terlihat otot-otot di sekitar matanya.

Belum ada semenit,tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata terasa lemas. Ia pun menghentikan untuk menggunakan Byakugan.

'Belum 360 derajat ternyata..' batin Hinata.

Tapi ia senang,karna ia menyadari jarak penglihatan Byakugannya bertambah jauh dari yang kemarin-kemarin. itu berarti sebuah peningkatan.

Akhirnya Hinata berjalan menuju ruang guru. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang guru,ia menyadari bahwa sekolah ini sangat besar.

Hinata menengok ke sebelah kiri,dan ia mendapati sebuah lapangan yang menurutnya luas. Bahkan lebih luas dari sekolahnya yang dulu.

'Ayah telah memilihkan sekolah yang bagus. Aku harus berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tak mengecewakan ayah..'

Tap.

Hinata menatap pintu di hadapannya yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru'.

Sebelum Hinata mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuknya,pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Terlihat kepala seseorang menyembul keluar.

"Kau Hinata-chan?" ucap seorang pria yang kini ada di hadapannya. Karena pria itu tinggi,Hinata terpaksa mendongak menatapnya.

Hinata mengernyit bingung melihat wajah pria itu yang sekarang ditutupi kain sehingga hanya terlihat sebelah mata saja. Namun ia menyadari bukan sikap yang baik jika mengomentari gaya berpakaian seseorang. Kalau itu membuatnya nyaman kenapa tidak?

"H-Hai.. Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata.." kali ini Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Memberi hormat pada orang yang lebih tua adalah hal yang di wajibkan untuknya.

'Sopan sekali pewaris klan Hyuuga ini..' pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi,yang adalah wali kelas Hinata,kemudian mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Aku Kakashi. Wali kelas 1A. Sekaligus wali kelasmu."

"H-Hai Kakashi-san.. Senang bertemu dengan anda.." ucap Hinata.

Dan saat Hinata melihat senyum lembut Kakashi -yang membuatnya teringat senyum lembut ayahnya-,Hinata merasa beruntung karna pria itu adalah wali kelasnya.

Teng! Teng! Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

"Sudah siap Hinata-chan?" tanya Kakashi.

"H-Hai.." ucap Hinata ragu.

Setelah mengambil beberapa buku Matematika,Kakashi pun menggandeng tangan Hinata. Menuntun gadis itu untuk mengikutinya ke kelas barunya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi semua.." ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan masuk menuju mejanya.

Sementara itu Hinata terpaku di depan kelasnya. Rasa itu datang lagi. Rasa gugup itu tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya lagi.

Pikiran Hinata penuh dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

'Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggapku aneh? Bagaimana kalau mereka tak mau berteman denganku?'

"Hinata-chan.." suara Kakashi tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikirannya.

"E-Eh?" Hinata merasa takut. Benar-benar merasa takut sampai-sampai kakinya terasa begitu berat bahkan untuk melangkah.

Saat akan melangkah masuk,tiba-tiba Hinata di kagetkan dengan teriakan seseorang di belakangnya..

"Kakashi maaf aku terlambat!" ucap pria berambut kuning itu sambil tersenyum. Bukan,bukan tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya nyengir?

Menyadari bahwa itu adalah laki-laki yang ia tolong tadi pagi,Hinata langsung menunduk. Lagi.

"Naruto,kau selalu saja terlambat. Bertrimakasihlah pada Hinata-chan. Kalau bukan karna aku tak mau merusak acara perkenalannya hari ini,mungkin kau sudah ku suruh berlari mengitari lapangan bola." ucap Kakashi.

Perkataan itu mungkin terdengar menakutkan,tapi Hinata dapat menangkap nada sayang dalam suara Kakashi. Sepertinya wali kelasnya itu menyayangi laki-laki bernama siapa tadi? Naruto?

"Huu.. Jangan kejam begitu di hadapan gadis cantik Kakashi." sekarang Naruto malah nyengir sambil menatap Hinata. Namun entah mengapa di mata Hinata cengiran naruto terasa begitu hangat.

"Jangan dengarkan dia ya,dia memang selalu sensi pada laki-laki tampan seperti aku." ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ternyata kau murid baru ya? Ayo masuk!" sekarang Naruto malah menggenggam tangan Hinata,dan menariknnya masuk.

Deg!

Rasa itu datang lagi.. Jantungnya.. Berdebar?

"Sudah Naruto,duduklah." kata Kakashi. Masih dengan cengiran lebarnya,laki-laki itu pun berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Silahkan Hinata-chan." tambahnya lagi.

"E-Eto.." Hinata tiba-tiba merasa rasa takut itu muncul lagi.

Hinata dengan ragu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas. Belum juga semenit,Hinata menundukkan kepalannya lagi.

'Hinata.. Demi ayah..' batinnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Namun saat ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi,ia melihat laki-laki bermata biru itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Entah kenapa rasa takut Hinata tiba-tiba hilang.

"W-Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata,Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Hinata tak percaya akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi sulit ia katakan.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan. Itu saja?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"H-Hai Kakashi-san."

Kakashi akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah Hinata kamu duduk di.." belum selesai Kakashi berbicara,Naruto memotong ucapannya.

"Di samping ku Hinata!" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata kaget begitu mengetahui bahwa Naruto lah yang memotong ucapan Kakashi tadi.

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku takut menyuruh Hinata-chan duduk di sampingmu. Namun apa boleh buat,satu-satunya bangku yang kosong hanya di sampingmu. Hinata-chan,kamu duduk di samping Naruto ya.." kata Kakashi.

Hinata mengangguk lagi,kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku di samping Naruto.

Ia melihat wajah Naruto cemberut setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Kakashi.

Namun saat Naruto berpaling untuk melihatnya,cengiran itu tampak lagi di wajahnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto,cita-cita ku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage! Salam kenal Hinata!" katanya.

Hinata sekarang dapat melihat jelas wajah Naruto. Guratan di pipinya yang seperti doraemon,dan matanya yang selalu menyorotkan kehangatan.

Hinata menyadari,sepertinya ia telah menemukan orang yang dapat di jadikannya sahabat.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan denganmu,Naruto-kun.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut,sangat lembut. Senyum tulus pertama yang ia berikan kepada orang lain selain ayahnya dan Hanabi.

* * *

Akhirnya jadi juga chaper ke2 yg abal ini.. Mwehehehe Semoga kalian suka ya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review atau ide lain.. Domo Arigato XD

To Be Continue..


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Be With U**

**Chapter 3 : Janji**

Hari ini Hinata merasa sangat senang sekali. Senyum terus mengembang di kedua pipi putihnya.

Ia senang mendapat wali kelas yang baik seperti Kakashi-san,dan juga mendapat teman baru seperti Naruto-kun..

Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mengenal laki-laki bermata indah itu dalam hidupnya..

"Anak ayah senyum-senyum terus hari ini.. Ada apa hayo.." tanya Hiashi sambil tersenyum menggoda putrinya.

Hari ini memang ayah menjemput Hinata ke sekolah. Tadinya Hinata menolak,karna takut pekerjaan ayahnya terganggu. Lagi pula jarak rumah dan sekolahnya ternyata tidak begitu jauh.

"Selagi ayah masih sempat menjemput putri kecil ayah,ayah pasti melakukannya."

Itulah ucapan Hiashi yang akhirnya membuat Hinata terharu.

'Kami-sama,kalau sudah dewasa nanti aku ingin dengan pria seperti ayah.. Amin..' doa Hinata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat Naruto. Seketika mukanya terasa panas. Kenapa ia malah memikirkan Naruto?

"Hayo muka putri ayah kok merah.. Ehmmm.. Putri ayah lagi jatuh cinta ya.." goda Hiashi lagi.

"Ah.. Ayah.."

Dan Hiashi hanya tertawa,sebelum akhirnya membelokkan mobilnya ke perumahan mereka..

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah,Hinata melihat adiknya sedang bermain dengan bonekanya.

Begitu melihat kakaknya pulang,Hanabi langsung menghambur memeluk kakaknya.

"Kakak,Okaeri.." ucapnya dengan nada rindu.

"Tadaima,Hana-chan.." Hinata balas memeluk Hanabi,dan kemudian mengelus rambutnya.

"Kakak,bikinin Hana nasi goreng.. Bikinan Toru tak seenak buatan kakak.." ucapnya merenggut sambil memainkan bibir bawahnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Memang di rumah baru Hinata yang terbilang cukup megah,ada 10 orang pekerja yang ayahnya pekerjakan,termasuk Toru.

Entah untuk memasak,atau untuk mencuci.

Tapi Hinata kecil yang tak suka merepotkan orang lain terkadang ikut membantu mereka.

Oleh sebab itu para pekerja keluarga Hyuuga sangat menyayangi gadis kecil itu.  
Jaman sekarang jarang ada majikan yang mau menghargai dan menganggap mereka ada,begitulah menurut mereka.

"Baik kakak akan masak buat Hana.." ucapnya.

"Yeeh!" seru Hanabi kesenangan.

"Tapi nanti malam ya.." tambah Hinata lagi.

"Yaah.." kali ini Hanabi terlihat kecewa.

Melihat perubahan mood Hanabi,Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa kecil.

"Toru kan sudah susah payah memasak buat Hana.. Jadi kita harus menghargai usaha Toru.. Ya?" ucap Hinata yang kali ini memegang kedua pipi Hanabi.

Hinata dapat melihat binar kekaguman di mata kecil Hanabi.

"Aku mengerti sekarang kakak.. Aku harus minta maaf pada Toru nanti.." ucapnya dengan penuh sesal.

Lagi-lagi Hanabi memeluk Hinata,entah karna alasan apa.

Sedangkan Toru yang mengintip dari balik tembok hanya tersenyum.

"Andai nyonya masih ada,nyonya pasti bangga mempunyai anak-anak seperti mereka.." gumam Toru kecil. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu yang kini tertawa lepas.

* * *

Seperti biasa,hari ini Hinata pergi mengunjungi bukit kecil di belakang rumahnya lagi.

Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang,lalu menatap langit..

"Ibu,hari ini Hinata senang sekali.. Hari ini Hinata bertemu seorang laki-laki.. Namanya Naruto.. Dia sepertinya laki-laki yang baik bu.. Dan aku sepertinya.."

Hinata kecil menghentikan ucapannya. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam. Kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku sepertinya menyukainya bu.." lanjutnya lembut.

"Ini adalah janji Hinata pada ibu. Kalau sampai besar nanti Naruto juga menyukai Hinata,Hinata akan mengenalkannya pada ibu.. Di sini.. Makanya,Hinata minta doa ibu ya.."

Ia pun kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau khusus shinobi dari balik bajunya.

Shinobi kecil sepertinya tak seharusnya memegang pisau itu.

Tapi ayahnya menaruh kepercayaan yang besar padanya untuk memakai pisau itu,namun dengan catatan 'hanya untuk berlatih'.

Hinata berdiri,kemudian menatap pohon tempatnya bersandar tadi.

Dengan perlahan,seolah takut menyakiti pohon itu,Hinata mengukir sebuah kata.

'Ninmei'

Yang dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti janji.

''Pohon ini tanda janji kita ya bu..'' ucap Hinata sambil mengelus lembut ukirannya.

Angin sepoi yang berhembus membuat Hinata menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangnya hingga akhirnya ia terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi..

* * *

Hinata membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah.. Gelap..

Ia kemudian mengucek matanya. Ternyata ia ketiduran di bukit kecil itu..

Gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil. Menertawai kecerobohannya.

Ia kemudian menatap langit yang kini telah di penuhi bintang-bintang.

"Aku takkan melupakan janji kita bu. Aku akan terus berusaha,aku tak akan menyerah. Dan kalau suatu hari ia tak bisa berada di sisi ku bu,aku tetap akan melindunginya.." ucap Hinata pelan.

Setelah Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke arah langit,ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Saat Hinata akan memasuki rumahnya,ia seperti melihat seseorang sedang duduk di depan rumah tetangganya.

'Lelaki berambut kuning ya..'

Saat Hinata ingin masuk ke dalam rumahnya,bola matanya tiba-tiba membesar.

'Lelaki berambut kuning?' ulangnya dalam hati.

Mata indigo Hinata seketika menatap lekat kepada lelaki itu.

Deg!

Walau hanya melihat dari belakang,tapi Hinata yakin sekali bahwa lelaki kecil itu adalah.. Naruto..

Apa yang ia lakukan di sini,dan kenapa dia bisa ada di sini malam-malam begini? Melihat pujaan hatinya,seketika perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya..

Hinata perlahan mendekati Naruto. Kemudian begitu mendapati jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi,ia merasa sangat tersentuh.

Ternyata lelaki bermata biru itu sedang memberi roti pada anjing hamil yang sedang kelaparan. Hinata memang sering melihat anjing itu berkeliaran di perumahan ini,namun ia tidak menyangka Naruto dapat melakukan hal seperti itu.

'Ibu.. Dia baik sekali.. Bahkan pada hewan liar yang tak dipedulikan orang lain sekalipun..' Hinata merasa terharu.

Tepat saat Hinata akan menyapa Naruto,tiba-tiba 2 orang anak laki-laki menghampiri Naruto.

"Siluman Konoha ngapain di sini! Mengganggu pemandangan aja! Jangan-jangan,kau ingin membunuh anjing itu ya! Hiii.. Kejam!" cecar laki-laki yang berperut buncit.

" Dasar anak kutukan! Perusak desa!" kali ini lelaki yang berambut botak ikut menimpali.

Hinata merasa pernah melihat kedua lelaki itu,namun Hinata sama sekali tidak tau nama mereka.

Sedangkan itu,Naruto yang merasa terganggu menatap keduanya garang.

Belum pernah Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu. Wajah yang penuh kemarahan dan mata yang menyorotkan kebencian.

Merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan Naruto,lelaki bertubuh buncit itu tiba-tiba mendorong Naruto keras.

Duk!

Mendengar suara hantaman antara tubuh Naruto dan aspal yang begitu keras,Hinata yakin Naruto pasti terluka.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" jeritku.

Tapi Naruto tidak membalas. Ia hanya terdiam.

Semua terasa begitu cepat hingga lelaki yang botak hendak menendang Naruto. Tanpa sadar tubuh Hinata bergerak dan memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"Tidak!" teriak Hinata.

Buk!

Tendangan itu akhirnya tidak mengenai Naruto. Tapi mengenai punggung Hinata!

"U-Uh..!" rasa sakit seketika menghinggapi tubuhnya.

Mereka sangat keterlaluan!

Hinata kemudian menatap kedua pria itu tajam.

"Pergi atau aku laporkan kalian pada ayahku! Dan jangan salahkan aku bila polisi akan menangkap kalian. Aku serius." ucap Hinata. Matanya berlumur amarah dan nada suaranya terdengar mengerikan.

Begitu melihat bahwa Hinata serius pada ucapannya,kedua lelaki itu pun pergi.

"Awas kau siluman!" ucap mereka untuk terakhir kali.

Fiuh.. Hinata membuang napas lega. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Rasa malu tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya. Aduh! Hinata bodoh sekali!

"E-Eto.. Maaf aku seenaknya memelukmu.. K-Kau tidak apa-apa kan,Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Ia benar-benar cemas. Ia takut lelaki kecil itu terluka. Dan ia tidak mau lelaki itu terluka.

Naruto menatap matanya,sekilas Hinata dapat melihat kesedihan yang begitu mendalam di matanya.

Tapi ia kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Naruto.

"Aku harus pulang.. Terimakasih Hinata-chan.." tambahnya lagi.

Dan saat Naruto berdiri,Hinata tertegun menatap luka-luka di sekitar lutut dan sikut Naruto.

'Kami-sama,ia terluka!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Hati Hinata seolah di remas-remas melihat Naruto terluka.

"A-Aku antar kau pulang.. Dimana rumah mu?" tanya Hinata yang berusaha sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan tangisnya. Naruto nya.. Lelaki yang berarti baginya terluka..

"Tidak Hinata-chan,aku bisa pulang sendiri. Rumah ku tidak jauh kok. Di sana.." kini Naruto menunjuk rumah mungil sederhana yang ternyata hanya berjarak 5 rumah dari rumahnya!

'Ternyata kita bertetangga..' pikir Hinata.

"T-Tidak! Aku akan membawamu pulang. Aku mau merawat lukamu.." ucap Hinata. Naruto dapat melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya..

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pasti kau telah terpikat pada pesona calon Hokage ke enam ini ya? Sampai begitu mengkhawatirkan ku.." guraunya.

Hinata merasa pipinya mungkin sudah ingin meledak saking panasnya. Lelaki itu masih sempat saja menggoda Hinata dalam kondisi seperti itu!

Naruto akhirnya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Naruto.

"Masuklah.." ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Hinata memandang rumah itu. Sebuah kata terlintas di benaknya.. Sepi..

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat luka Naruto.

"E-Eto Naruto-kun,biar ku sembuhkan dulu lukamu.."

Sekarang Hinata menaruh kedua tangannya di siku dan lutut Naruto. Memusatkan fokus di tangannya yang kemudian memancarkan cahaya kuning.

Semenit melihat darah dan luka Naruto mengecil,namun luka itu masih belum sepenuhnya tertutup.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia lega melihat luka Naruto tidak terlalu parah lagi sekarang. Ia juga senang menyadari ilmunya berkembang walau sedikit-demi sedikit.

"Kau.. Hebat.." gumam Naruto yang terpana melihat hal yang di lakukannya barusan.

Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut,dengan perlahan ia pun memberi obat merah pada luka Naruto.

Kemudian ia teringat ucapan anak-anak tadi..

"M-Mengapa mereka berkata seperti itu pada Naruto-kun?" tanyanya.

Pandangan Naruto sejenak kosong mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"E-Eh.. T-Tak perlu di jawab kalau Naruto-kun tak mau mengingatnya.." ujar Hinata yang merasa malu atas sikapnya barusan. Sungguh tidak sopan sekali..

Kini Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Hinata. Dan Hinata bersumpah ia melihat kesedihan dan kepiluan yang amat sangat di mata indah Naruto. Tatapan itu seolah mengiris hatinya..

'Ada apa denganmu Naruto-kun?' batinnya.

Naruto menghela napas,kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Dulu Konoha pernah di serang oleh siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Tapi beruntung ada seorang pemuda yang bisa menyegel siluman itu. Dan ia menyegel siluman itu dalam tubuh seseorang.. Dan.. Orang yang menjadi tumbal itu.. Orang yang menjadi tumbal itu.." suara Naruto terdengar bergetar,tubuhnya terlihat menegang.

Hinata mengelus pelan rambut Naruto. Kemudan ia tersenyum lagi untuk menenangkan hati Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat memandang Hinata. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'terima kasih'.

Kali ini Naruto meneruskan ucapannya.

"Dan orang yang menjadi tumbal itu adalah aku.." ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Tapi Hinata dapat melihat kepahitan di balik senyum itu.

Air mata Hinata perlahan meleleh,turun ke pipi putihnya.

Lalu hal selanjutnya yang Hinata lakukan adalah.. Memeluk Naruto..

* * *

Tadaa.. Sekian dulu Chapter 3 nya.. Mwehehehe.. Kayaknya chaper ini panjang sangat ya :v *uhuk* Mohon maaf kalo banyak kata-kata yang aneh + typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana -_- Smoga kalian suka! X3

**jihanfitrina** Wah makasih banget ya XD Seneng sekali baca comment kamu.. Gimana dengan chapter kali ini? Semoga suka yaa.. :3

**Mangekyooo JumawanBluez** Ini udah di lanjut XD Gimana? :3

**orchideeumi** pengennya sih buat ada setting sekolahnya,ada setting ninja-ninjanya juga.. Fufufu :3 tapi masih di pikirin gimana cara gabunginnya :v

Akhir kata sankyuu buat semua yg udah baca XD {}

To Be Continue..


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Me Be With U**

**Chapter 4** **: Sakit**

"Dan orang yang menjadi tumbal itu adalah aku.." ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum. Tapi Hinata dapat melihat kepahitan di balik senyum itu.

Air mata Hinata perlahan meleleh,turun ke pipi putihnya.

Lalu hal selanjutnya yang Hinata lakukan adalah.. Memeluk Naruto..

Hinata tidak tau ternyata masa kecil Naruto begitu pahit.

Selama ini ia berpikir kalau Naruto adalah laki-laki yang periang,ceria,dan hangat.

Tetapi sekarang? Naruto di hadapannya terlihat begitu lemah dan.. rapuh..

"N-Naruto-kun tidak sendiri lagi sekarang.. Ada aku.." katanya sambil menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat kesungguhan dan kasih sayang di mata Hinata.

Sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah di dapatkannya dari orang tuanya.

Dan akhirnya setetes air bening jatuh ke pipi Naruto.

Naruto menangis. Ya,ia menangis.

Selama ini ia pikir takkan ada yang mau peduli padanya. Ia pikir ia akan terus sendiri dan takkan ada yang mau menerimanya.

Baru kali ini Naruto menangis di hadapan seseorang. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lega karna ia menangis di hadapan perempuan ini. Hinata seolah dapat mengerti dirinya,gadis itu seolah mengangkatnya dari kekelaman yang telah lama menghimpitnya.

'Naruto-kun tidak sendiri lagi..' kata itu terus membekas di benak Naruto,dan menyentuh pertahanan hatinya yang ia tutup rapat selama ini.

"Terimakasih.. Terimakasih.." ucap Naruto berulang-ulang sambil memeluk Hinata erat. Hanya itu yang mampu Naruto katakan.

Lalu ketika tangan kecil nan lembut Hinata menghapus air matanya,senyum hangat kemudian mengembang di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Kalau aku sudah dewasa nanti,aku pasti akan menjadi Hokage! Aku akan membuktikan pada Konoha. Tidak,tidak. Bukan hanya Konoha,tetapi juga pada dunia bahwa aku bisa menjadi orang hebat!" kata Naruto lagi dengan kobaran semangat di matanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Naruto nya sudah kembali.

'Pasti Naruto-kun.. Pasti..' batinnya.

Setelah merasa bahwa Naruto telah bersemangat kembali,Hinata kemudian pamit untuk pulang.

Ia tak mau membuat ayahnya khawatir,sekaligus ia sudah berjanji akan memasak nasi goreng untuk Hanabi.

"A-Aku rasa aku harus pulang. Sampai besok Naruto-kun.." pamit Hinata yang kemudian menunduk sopan dan berjalan pulang.

Baru beberapa langkah,Hinata tiba-tiba berbalik. Kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ganbatte Naruto-kun!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia memandang Hinata yang berjalan keluar sampai tak terlihat lagi.

'Arigato,Hinata-chan..' batin Naruto tulus sebelum akhirnya ia bersiap untuk tidur.

* * *

Cuit cuit cuit..

Kicauan burung pipit di dekat jendela membangunkan Naruto.

"Hhhhhmm.." gumamnya.

Setelah tersadar dari alam mimpi,Naruto kecil pun melompat dari ranjangnya. Ia kemudian melakukan pemanasan kecil.

"Satu dua satu dua.." kali ini Naruto memutar pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Ia kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya. Menghirup udara pagi sebelum akhirnya bergegas untuk mandi. Hmmmmm..

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut hitam di depan pagar rumahnya. Setelah beberapa saat mengamati,ternyata gadis itu adalah Hinata.

'Hinata?' batin Naruto bingung.

Kenapa Hinata bisa berada di depan rumahnya?

Menyadari dirinya sedang di perhatikan,Hinata tiba-tiba menatap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata saat mereka bertatapan,yang kemudian menunduk seolah memberi salam pada Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya,Naruto seolah tersadar. Hinata pasti menjemput Naruto untuk mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

Akhirnya hari itu Naruto mandi kilat,membereskan kamar kilat,bahkan roti di meja makannya tak sempat ia ambil. Kelupaan,hiks.

Naruto kemudian mengambil tas bergambar ramen sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar menemui Hinata.

Saat Hinata melihat lelaki yang semalam berada dalam mimpinya,lagi-lagi hati Hinata berdesir.

"O-Ohayou gozaimasu Naruto-kun." ucapnya lembut.

Yang di sapa hanya cengengesan.

"Ohayou! Aku kaget sekali melihat kau ada di depan rumah. Hehehe.." kata Naruto sambil menggesek hidungnya dengan telunjuknya.

Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Ia juga bingung mengapa ia nekat ingin pergi bersama Naruto hari ini. Ia bahkan sampai memohon pada ayahnya agar di ijinkan berangkat sendiri.

Tadinya ayah Hiashi tidak mengijinkan. Namun saat melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan di wajah putrinya,Hiashi akhirnya mengijinkan. Ia takkan pernah tega melihat putri tersayangnya bersedih. Dengan sangat berat hati Hiashi pun mengangguk,mengijinkan Hinata pergi.

Begitu mendapat ijin dari ayahnya,Hinata langsung memeluk ayahnya.

"Terimakasih ayah.. Aku akan baik-baik saja.. Percayalah.." ucap Hinata. Ayahnya hanya mengelus rambut Hinata sebelum Hinata mengambil tasnya dan pamit untuk menemui Naruto.

"Yuk berangkat Hinata-chan!" ucapan Naruto seketika menyadarkannya.

"H-Hai.."

Hinata akhirnya hanya dapat menahan debaran di hatinya saat mereka berjalan berdampingan ke sekolah. Satu hal yang ia rasakan,ia senang sekali bisa berjalan bersama Naruto.

* * *

Semua murid di SD Konohagakure sudah tau bahwa Naruto menyukai seorang perempuan di kelasnya. Kenapa bisa tau? Karena Naruto sudah sering mengatakannya pada perempuan itu,bahkan di dalam kelas sekalipun.

Mungkin hanya Hinata yang belum mengetahuinya.

Saat itu Hinata sedang menyalin catatan matematika di hadapannya. Menyadari bahwa teman sebangkunya tidak ikut mencatat,ia menengok menatap Naruto.

Ketika menatap Naruto,tatapan lembut lah yang ia temukan di wajah lelaki itu. Namun tatapan lembut itu bukan di tujukan padanya. Tatapan itu di tujukan pada perempuan yang kini duduk di depan Hinata.

Gadis berambut pendek berwarna pink.

Hinata merasa dadanya sesak. Dari tatapan Naruto ia langsung tau bahwa lelaki itu.. Menyukai perempuan itu..

"Dia sangat cantik.." ucap Naruto pelan. Seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"E-Eh?" Hinata kaget.

"Sakura.. Dia sangat cantik.." ulang Naruto lagi. Kali ini matanya terlihat berbinar. Tatapannya seolah begitu memuja gadis itu.

Nyutt.. Serasa ada jarum yang menusuk hati Hinata saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sakit..

Tiba-tiba gadis yang bernama Sakura menengok. Hinata sekarang dapat melihat jelas wajahnya.

'Gadis itu memiliki mata yang indah.. Emerald..' batin Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia teringat matanya sendiri,yang seolah tak berwarna. Indigo.

Kali ini Sakura tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ohayou,aku Haruno Sakura! Kau murid baru ya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Menambah kecantikannya.

Hinata mengangguk. Gadis di hadapannya ini ternyata memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Naruto. Ceria dan hangat.

Tepat saat Sakura akan membuka mulutnya lagi,Kakashi-san sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Ehmm.. Ada yang kurang jelas Sakura-chan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"I-Iee Kakashi-san.." kata Sakura yang sekarang sudah berbalik menatap papan tulis.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Selalu ceroboh.." gumam Naruto lembut.

Deg!

Hinata menutup matanya. Hatinya pedih..

'Ibu.. Bagaimana kalau lelaki yang Hinata sukai ternyata menyukai gadis lain?' tanyanya getir dalam hati. Hinata rasanya ingin hari ini cepat-cepat berakhir..

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Suara ketukan di papan tulis mengalihkan pikiran Hinata.

"Berhubung 1 minggu lagi akan ada festifal di SD Konohagakure,tiap kelas diwajibkan untuk membuka stan-stan. Sedangkan aku mengusulkan agar kelas kita membuka stan drama. Ku rasa orang tua kalian akan senang jika melihat kalian menampilkan sesuatu yang dapat mereka kenang. Bagaimana?" ucap Kakashi.

Seketika suasana kelas menjadi ramai.

"Baiklah yang tidak setuju tolong angkat tangan." kata Kakashi.

Saat itu ternyata hanya ada 3 orang yang mengangkat tangan.

Kakashi tersenyum.

"Jadi hampir semua setuju ya?" ucapnya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan menentukan judul film yang akan kita pentaskan." lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku mau romeo dan juliet Kakashi!" celetuk Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya. Cengiran khas itu tampak lagi di wajahnya.

Kakashi mengernyit bingung. Masa bocah berumur 6 tahun memerankan romeo dan juliet?

"Yo. Saran mu di tolak Naruto. Ada usul lain?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Naruto hanya cemberut. Lalu seolah mendapat ide baru,lagi-lagi ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Spongebob saja?" ujar Naruto lagi.

Kakashi hanya bengong menatap lelaki kecil itu. Ada yang error kah dengan otak Naruto hari ini?

Bletak!

"Aduuhh" gumam Naruto saat sebuah kapur putih mengenai keningnya. Kok bisa tepat sasaran sih?

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh Naruto." ucap Kakashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih terangakat perlahan. Kakashi mengernyit lagi. Seperti penampakan saja.

Namun begitu mengetahui bahwa tangan itu milik murid barunya,Kakashi tersenyum.

"Ya Hinata-chan?" tanyanya.

"E-Eto.." ucap Hinata perlahan.

Kini semua pandangan teralih padanya.

"B-Bagaimana kalau.. C-Cinderella?" tanyanya ragu.

"Bingo! Ide yang bagus. Baiklah kelas kita akan mementaskan Cinderella." ucap Kakashi yang kini menuliskan kata 'Cinderella' di papan tulis sebagai drama mereka nanti.

Hinata melongo. Segampang itukah usulnya di terima?

Naruto makin cemberut. Kenapa segampang itu usul Hinata di terima? Perasaan tidak ada yang salah dengan usul Naruto.

"Baiklah dan untuk pemeran utamanya ada pangeran dan Cinderella.. Ada yang berminat?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sebuah tangan terangkat lagi. Kali ini milik gadis berambut pink di depan Hinata.

"Kakashi-san,bagaimana kalau peran Cinderella di lakukan oleh laki-laki,dan peran pangeran di lakukan oleh perempuan? Bukankah itu lebih seru?" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hmmm.. Usul yang bagus Sakura-chan. Aku rasa kau cocok menjadi pangeran. Selain tomboy kau juga.."

Belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan omongannya,Sakura sudah menatap gurunya itu tajam.

'Mak-sud-mu?' begitulah mungkin arti dari tatapan Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba bangkit dan menggebrak mejanya.

"Aku setujuu! Bagaimana kalau pangerannya Sakura,dan Cinderellanya aku?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Kali ini tatapan tajam Sakura beralih pada Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya cengengesan.

Kakashi kemudian menatap muridnya satu persatu. Sepertinya tidak akan ada lagi murid lain yang mau mengambil peran sebagai pangeran dan Cinderella.

"Baiklah aku serahkan kedua peran itu pada kalian berdua.." Kakashi menghela napas sambil menuliskan nama mereka berdua di papan tulis.

"Asyikk! Tumben kau baik padaku hari ini Kakashi.." ucap Naruto kesenangan.

Naruto kemudian menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Pasti menyenangkan bisa bermain drama bersama gadis pujaannya.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap Naruto horror. Pasti menyebalkan bisa bermain drama dengan laki-laki barbar seperti sahabatnya itu. Andai ia harus memilih. Ia pasti akan memilih pria pujaannya di kelas sebelah sebagai partnernya!

Mereka tidak menyadari Hinata yang sejak tadi terdiam. Menatap kosong ke meja di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia meremas rok sekolahnya.

'Ibu,Hinata harus bagaimana..' gumamnya pelan. Setetes air bening mengalir di pipinya putihnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya,ia tak mau seorang pun melihat dirinya yang lemah seperti ini.

* * *

Saat istirahat tiba,Naruto sudah ngacir duluan dari kelas. Hinata sempat mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ke toilet.

Hinata mengeluarkan kotak makannya. Ia tau Naruto pasti kelaparan. Soalnya dari tadi suara perut Naruto terdengar hingga ke telinga Hinata.

'Ia pasti terburu-buru tadi sampai-sampai belum sarapan..' pikir Hinata.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tau bahwa ia hanya membawa 1 bekal,namun ia lebih memilih kelaparan hari ini daripada melihat Naruto yang kelaparan.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut membayangkan wajah ceria Naruto saat menerima makanannya nanti..

Ketika mengedarkan padangan ke sekelilingnya,ia melihat ruangan itu sudah sepi. Hanya ada gadis berambut pink itu yang kini telah tertidur di mejanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak gadis itu makan bersamanya dan Naruto *maksudnya Hinata cuma ngeliatin mereka makan aja*,namun ia tak ingin membangunkannya.

Bukan salah gadis itu kalau Naruto menyukainya bukan? Ia justru ingin berteman dengan gadis itu. Ia ingin tau apa yang Naruto sukai dari gadis bermata emerald itu.

Hinata kemudian berdiri dari mejanya,ia harus memberikan makanannya pada Naruto. Ia tak mau lelaki itu jatuh sakit.

5 menit berlalu. Hinata bingung kenapa ia tidak melihat Naruto? Ia sudah mencari ke kantin dan seluruh kelas.. Tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Ia tak menemukan Naruto..

Dengan kecewa Hinata pun berniat kembali lagi ke kelasnya.

Namun ketika sampai di depan kelasnya,matanya seolah nanar menatap dua orang di hadapannya.

Ternyata ia melihat Naruto sudah berada di kelasnya. Namun bukan itu yang mengiris hatinya. Yang mengiris hatinya adalah kenyataan bahwa Naruto sekarang mengelus rambut Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

Tes..

Air mata Hinata yang susah payah ia tahan akhirnya tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Dan saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura,hendak mencium gadis kecil itu,makanan di tangan Hinata terjatuh.

Bruk!

Sebelum Naruto melihat dirinya,Hinata segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari sana.

Ia tidak ingat lagi pada makanannya dan ia tidak perduli lagi pada wajahnya yang kini penuh dengan air mata.

Karna berapa kali pun ia berusaha menghapusnya,air mata itu jatuh lagi.

Hinata patah hati. Ya. Hinata sudah patah hati duluan sebelum mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Ia merasa seperti ada luka di dalam hatinya.

"Ibu.. Kenapa sesakit ini bu? Kenapa sesesak ini?" isak Hinata.

Satu hal yang ia tau sekarang bahwa patah hati itu rasanya seperti ini.. Sakit.. Sakit sekali..

Dan saat mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi,hati Hinata serasa hancur se hancur hancurnya..

Hinata menyadari bahwa mungkin ia tidak lagi menyukai Naruto.

Tapi ia telah jatuh hati pada laki-laki itu..

Air matanya seolah menyadarkannya.. Bahwa.. Ia telah mencintai Naruto..

* * *

Huaaa jadi juga chapter 4 T^T d tunggu kritiknya ya.. Makasih buat smua yg udah baca :')

**jihanfitrina** wahh seneng banget kalo chapter ini d tunggu tunggu sama kamu :D

**orchideeumi** mungkin Toru sekitar 15 tahunan yaa hehehe xD

**donidsahaja** wah seneng banget kalo cerita ini nyentuh kamu.. kalo chap ini gimana? xD

**Ayzhar** okeee ini udah d panjangin loh buat kamu wkwk :p

**Mr Xavier** happy atau bad tergantung sudut pandang masing2 orang.. jadi.. kita liat lanjutannya ya.. biar kamu yg menentukan xD

**Guest** yosh! lanjut! :3

**viii-chan** makasihh xD review kamu jg sweet bgt dah wkwkwk.. ini udah d update,gimana? :3

To Be Continue..


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Me Be With U**

**Chapter 5 : U**

Sehabis dari toilet,Naruto berencana mengajak Sakura dan Hinata untuk makan bersama di taman sekolah.

Namun saat ia sudah sampai di kelas,ia melihat bahwa kelas itu kini sudah kosong.

Bahkan tempat duduk gadis bermata indigo itu juga kosong.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung,kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke bangku Sakura. Seketika hati Naruto terasa berbunga-bunga melihat gadis itu ada di tempatnya.

'Dia ada! Gadis itu ada!' batinnya girang.

Namun ternyata Sakura sedang tertidur..

Deg..

Bahkan saat tidur pun gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik,sampai-sampai membuat Naruto terpesona..

Tanpa sadar Naruto berjalan perlahan ke bangku Sakura sambil terus menatap gadis itu.

Setelah berada di samping gadis itu,Naruto tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh rambut Sakura.

Rambut pink itu terlihat sangat halus..

Dengan perlahan,seolah tak ingin membangunkan Sakura,Naruto mengelus rambut Sakura. Mengelusnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Naruto sangat menyayangi Sakura,walaupun ia tau Sakura menyayangi laki-laki lain. Namun ia tak mau menyerah,ia akan membuat Sakura berpaling padanya..

Selama ini Sakura lah orang pertama yang mau bersahabat tulus dengannya di saat orang lain menjauhinya. Namun entah mengapa,rasa di hati Naruto berkembang dari hari ke hari pada gadis kecil ini. Bukan lagi rasa sayang antar sahabat. Tapi rasa sayang seorang laki-laki kepada perempuan.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura..

Menatap lembut wajah gadis pujaannya dan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua..

Bruk!

Suara benda jatuh tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

Ia sempat melihat sekilas bayangan perempuan yang tiba-tiba berlari itu.

'Hinata?' pikirnya.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu,Naruto pun bergegas berlari mengikuti Hinata.

Saat melihat Hinata berhenti berlari,Naruto hendak menepuk pundaknya.

Namun sepertinya Hinata ingin berlari lagi.

Tak mau kehilangan jejak Hinata,Naruto kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu dari belakang. Tepat saat Hinata akan melangkah.

"Tunggu!" ucap Naruto yang sepertinya mengagetkan Hinata.

Merasa tangannya di tarik seseorang,Hinata membalikkan badannya. Ia merasa kaget bahwa laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengejarnya sampai ke sini.

"Kau.. Menangis?.." tanya Naruto. Ia dapat melihat mata Hinata yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah.

Hinata menggeleng perlahan. Kemudian menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya.

"I-Iee.. Daijoubu Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin tersenyum di hadapan Naruto. Ia tak mau membuat Naruto khawatir.

Naruto menatap Hinata lama. Seolah mencari kejujuran di matanya.

"Aa.. Aku percaya.." Naruto kemudian menepuk rambut Hinata pelan.

Deg..

'Kami-sama.. Aku takkan bisa membenci laki-laki ini..' batin Hinata pedih.

Melihat Hinata hanya terdiam,Naruto merasa sahabatnya itu masih bersedih. Naruto merasa ia harus menghibur Hinata.

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba menatap bunga berwarna biru keunguan yang indah di tengah hamparan bunga yang lain. Bunga itu seolah berbeda di antara bunga yang lain,namun menurutnya perbedaan itulah yang membuat bunga itu terlihat paling indah.

"Tunggu.." ucap Naruto yang kini berjalan menuju bunga itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia memetik bunga itu dan membawanya pada Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa bingung dengan sikap Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Buat apa bunga itu?

Mata biru Naruto kini menatap mata indigo Hinata.

Kemudian dengan perlahan tangan Naruto terjulur,menaruh bunga indah itu di atas telinga Hinata.

Hinata yang kaget dengan sikap Naruto merasa wajahnya seketika memerah.

"E-Eto Naruto-Kun.." ucapnya bingung.

Naruto hanya nyengir seperti biasa.

Melihat lelaki yang dicintainya tersenyum,Hinata pun ikut tersenyum lembut. Lelaki itu punya senyum yang menular. Membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi ikut tersenyum.

"Nah.. Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto tulus.

"Lain kali kalau kau ada masalah,kau cerita pada ku ya?" Kini Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata lembut. Tidak mengetahui akibat perbuatannya pada jantung Hinata.

Hinata merasa ia sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata,jadi ia hanya mengangguk. Lagi-lagi air matanya serasa ingin tumpah. Ia terharu pada perhatian laki-laki ini.

"Nah,ayo kita ke kelas sebelum istirahat selesai Hinata-chan!" katanya lagi sambil berjalan duluan di depan Hinata. Namun tangan kecilnya sekarang menggengam tangan Hinata. Hinata merasa tangan Naruto seolah mengalirkan aliran-aliran listrik ke tangannya. Yang Hinata tau tangan Naruto sangat hangat..

Tanpa sepengelihatan Naruto,Hinata memegang bunga biru -yaitu bunga lavender- yang tadi di pasangkan di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba kedua sudut bibir Hinata terangkat.

'Terimakasih..' batin Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Naruto dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Lelaki itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Dan ia bersumpah ia akan menjaga bunga ini sebaik-baiknya. Bunga pemberian orang yang sangat di cintainya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah,Hinata hendak membuat naskah drama untuk kelasnya.

Yap! Tepat sebelum ia pulang,Kakashi-san meminta tolong padanya agar ia yang membuat naskah Cinderella.

Kakashi bilang bahwa ia mau naskah drama itu juga hasil pekerjaan kelas mereka. Dan ia mempercayakan penulisan naskah itu pada Hinata.

Hinata yang selalu tidak sanggup untuk bilang 'tidak',akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia yang akhirnya di pilih,namun ia tidak tega untuk menyakiti guru kesayangannya itu. Jadi ia harus membuat naskah ini sebaik mungkin.

Sebelum membuat naskah,Hinata merasa kepalanya pening. Jangan-jangan efek karna ia terlalu banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin ia butuh segelas susu untuk menyegarkan kepalanya.

Ketika ingin mengambil susu di kulkas,Hinata melihat Toru,pekerjanya yang saat itu sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

'Tumben Toru mencuci sendirian,biasanya bersama Haruka-san' pikirnya.

Merasa tidak tega,Hinata pun menggapai sebuah piring kotor dan ikut mencuci di samping Toru.

Toru yang melihat hal itu awalnya kaget. Namun saat ia melihat bahwa orang yang membantunya adalah nona kecilnya,ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nona Hinata? Jangan nona,biar aku saja.." ucapnya yang kini hendak mengambil piring di tangan Hinata.

Namun Hinata menggeleng.

"B-Biar ku bantu Toru.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Toru yang sudah tau sifat nona nya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana sekolah anda nona?" tanyanya sambil mengusapkan sabun pada piring kotor di tangannya.

"Menyenangkan.." kini Hinata tertawa kecil.

Baru kali ini Toru melihat Hinata tertawa seperti ini. Biasanya kalau di tanya soal sekolah,Hinata pasti hanya tersenyum saja. Pasti Hinata telah mendapatkan sahabat di sekolah barunya. Apapun alasannya,Toru senang kalau nona kecil nya senang.

"Apa jangan-jangan ada yang nona Hinata sukai ya di sekolah?" goda Toru yang sebenarnya hanya bermaksud untuk bercanda. Namun saat ia melihat kedua pipi pucat nona nya bersemu merah,ia sadar bahwa tebakannya benar.

Toru lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut.

"Dia pasti laki-laki yang sangat beruntung bisa di sukai oleh nona.." kata Toru lagi.

Seketika Toru dapat melihat kepedihan di mata Hinata.

"I-Iee Toru-san.. Dia menyukai gadis lain.." ucap Hinata yang kini berusaha tersenyum. Memang itulah kenyataan,Naruto tidak menyukainya,tetapi gadis lain.

Toru yang mendengar jawaban Hinata hanya menatap nona kecilnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Nona kecilnya sungguh tegar.

"Nona.. Jika nona benar benar mencintainya,lindungi dan jaga dia.. Sampai Kami-sama melihat kesungguhan nona,nanti pasti Kami-sama mengetuk pintu hati lelaki itu.. Supaya dia tau kalau ada gadis yang tulus mencintainya apa adanya.." ucap Toru lembut.

Mendengar ucapan Toru yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri,ia merasa terharu.

Toru benar. Ini bukan soal perasaannya terbalas atau tidak. Kalau pun Naruto tidak menyukainya,Hinata akan terus berada di sisinya dan melindunginya. Karena ia memang mencintai lelaki itu tanpa meminta balasan!

Hinata kemudian meletakkan piring kotornya. Dan kemudian menubruk tubuh Toru dan memeluknya erat.

"A-Arigato Toru.." ucap Hinata lembut.

Toru hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berdoa agar nona kecil nya selalu bahagia.

* * *

Setelah membantu Toru,Hinata hendak melanjutkan pembuatan naskah dramanya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa moodnya untuk membuat naskah seketika hilang. Ia sekarang malah memikirkan pria berambut kuning itu.

Sungguh ia ingin rasanya membalas kebaikan Naruto padanya,terlepas dari perasaan suka Naruto pada Sakura. Ia bertekad ia akan menyembunyikan perasaannya ini pada lelaki itu. Kalau memang Hinata tidak bisa bersamanya,maka Hinata akan melindunginya.

Lalu saat Hinata melihat manik-manik di atas meja belajarnya,tiba-tiba ia merasa menemukan ide.

Sepertinya ia bisa membuat sesuatu untuk Naruto dari manik-manik itu. Ia ingin membuat kalung untuk Naruto!

Ia kemudian mengambil manik-manik tadi,seutas benang,dan sebuah jarum.

Warna apa ya yang cocok untuknya? Mungkin oranye.. Warna itu sepertinya mencerminkan Naruto yang hangat seperti matahari..

Karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata membuat kalung,ia akhirnya menggunakan buku prakarya sebagai pedomannya.

Saking asyiknya membaca sambil membuat kalung itu,tangan Hinata tertusuk jarum itu.

Namun luka di tangan Hinata tak dipedulikannya,ia sudah terlalu bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan kalung itu.

'Kami-sama.. Semoga Naruto-kun suka ya..' batinnya sambil memasukkan lagi sebuah manik-manik ke dalam jarumnya.

* * *

Pagi itu lagi-lagi Hinata menjemput Naruto di rumahnya.

Ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat menyerahkan kalung ini pada Naruto.

Dan saat Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya,Hinata menyodorkan kalung yang sekarang telah di bungkus itu padanya.

"I-Ini untukmu.." ucap Hinata takut-takut.

"Wah,terimakasih Hinata-chan. Boleh ku buka?" tanyanya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sret!

Naruto menemukan sebuah kalung bermanik-manik oranye yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat huruf U.

Ia kemudian mengernyit bingung.

Menyadari tatapan Naruto yang seperti kebingungan,Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"U itu aku ambil dari nama klan mu.. Uzumaki.." jelas Hinata.

'Dan singkatan juga dari You' kata Hinata dalam hati.

Seketika mulut Naruto membentuk huruf O,kemudian tertawa senang mengetahui arti dari kalung itu.

Kemudian saat Naruto melihat jemari Hinata yang terluka,ia hanya bisa tersenyum haru. Sahabatnya ini memang baik sekali.

"B-Biar ku pasangkan Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata.

Hinata kemudian meraih kalung di tangan Naruto dan sekarang memasangkannya di leher lelaki itu.

'Kami-sama.. Kiranya kalung ini selalu menjaganya.. Amin..' doa Hinata dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Hinata membuat kalung agar pemberiannya itu dekat dengan jantung Naruto. Agar kalung ini dapat menggantikan dirinya melindungi Naruto saat ia tidak di sisi lelaki ini.

"Sudah" ucap Hinata lembut.

Saat akan menatap Naruto,ia baru menyadari bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto begitu dekat sekarang.

"E-Eh,gomenasai Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata yang kini sudah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Terimakasih ya! Oh ya,bagaimana dengan naskah dramanya? Aku dengar kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan.

"E-Eto.. Aku belum ada inspirasi.." kata Hinata yang kini tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan,aku akan membantumu.. Pasti akan bagus hasilnya nanti!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya seperti seorang pahlawan.

Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya Hinata tau ide Naruto akan ngawur seperti biasanya. Namun ia menghargai kesungguhan lelaki itu untuk membantunya.

Pasti drama itu akan sangat menyenangkan.. Hinata jadi tidak sabar menantikannya!

* * *

Thanks God buat chaper 5 yang abal ini.. Huweee TT^TT thanks buat smua yang udah kasih masukan dan saran,yeiy! Loveuall {}

Akhir kata,cinta bisa datang kapan saja,di mana saja,dan pada siapa saja. Waspadalah~ Waspadalah~ :3

**Mangekyooo JumawanBluez** wah iya,makasih ya xD udah tak benerin hehehe yaa bagaimana lagi,cinta memang tidak bisa d paksakan :'I huhuhu

**uzumakimahendra4** m-mungkin? wkwk yosh! lanjut!

**jihanfitrina** iya nihhh masih kecil udah cinta-cintaan aja T_T siapa sih authornya? Dx *loh?

**Lavender** yeayyy! ganbatte!

**SyHinataLavender** yeayyy! makasih ya sarannya,udah aku tambahin itu kata2nya

**kaorumouri kiddo** yang buat anaknya mama saya OwO/

**Guest** begitulah cinta,selalu ingin melindungi orang yang dicintai *uhuk Dx

To be continue..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **: I-I don't own Naruto OwO Naruto milik mas Masashi :3**

**Let Me Be With U**

**Chapter 6 : Festifal**

Bum! Bum! Bum! Dash! Dash!

Hinata yang sedang menulis catatan di papan tulis menghentikan pekerjaannya saat mendengar suara gaduh tersebut.

Kemudian saat ia melihat ke luar jendela,ia melihat kakak-kakak kelasnya sedang berlatih menggunakan jurus-jurus di lapangan.

Hinata terkesima kagum.

"Hebat.." ucapnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba seolah mendengar ucapan Hinata,gadis berambut pink di depannya menengok ke arahnya. Kemudian berpaling melihat ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang Hinata lihat.

Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Mereka memang hebat.." ucap gadis bermata emerald itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata di sekolah ini ada pelajaran tambahan tentang melatih jurus-jurus ninja mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja untuk menjaga dan melindungi Konoha kelak.

Namun pelajaran itu hanya ada saat mereka sudah menginjak kelas 5 nanti. Yaitu saat di mana mental dan fisik mereka sudah memungkinkan untuk mengendalikan diri dan jurus-jurus mereka.

Namun Hinata sedari kecil sudah terlatih untuk mengendalikan jurus-jurusnya. Jadi ia sudah setingkat berada di atas di bandingkan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba di antara kerumunan kakak kelasnya,mata indigonya menangkap seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang paling kecil di antara mereka.

Sepertinya ia bukan anak kelas 5 deh..

"A-Ano Sakura-chan,kenapa lelaki kecil itu ikut berlatih bersama kakak kelas? K-Kalau ku lihat dari ukuran badannya,bukankah harusnya dia sebaya dengan kita?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura akhirnya menatap laki-laki yang di maksud Hinata. Tiba-tiba kedua pipi Sakura bersemu merah saat menatapnya.

"Ohh.. Itu Uchiha Sasuke.. Dia memang hebat dan pintar. Dia sama-sama kelas satu seperti kita,namun pengendalian jurus-jurusnya tidak kalah dengan kakak-kakak kelas." jelas Sakura yang kini menatap laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu sambil menatapnya lembut.

Melihat lembutnya tatapan Sakura,Hinata seolah mengerti kalau gadis berambut pink itu 'naksir' sama laki-laki itu..

Seketika Hinata merasa ada secercah harapan baginya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam hati Naruto. Karena ia tau sekarang bahwa Sakura tidak menyukai Naruto!

Namun di saat bersamaan hatinya juga terasa pedih karna ia dapat membayangkan betapa sedihnya Naruto kalau lelaki itu mengetahui hal ini..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Waktu terus berjalan. Akhirnya Hinata telah menyelesaikan naskah buatannya yang telah di bantu oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Walau akhirnya lebih banyak masukkan yang lebih berarti dari Sakura ketimbang Naruto sih.. *ehm*

"Tidak Naruto! Adegan ini tidak harus seromantis itu!" ucap Sakura garang.

"Loh,Cinderella bukannya harus romantis dengan sang pangeran?" timpal Naruto.

Yah kira-kira begitulah perdebatan yang sering terjadi dalam proses pembuatan naskah ini.

Namun saat membaca ulang naskah buatannya,Hinata cinta mati dengan dialog-dialog yang diucapkan oleh Cinderella pada pangeran.

Sungguh sangat romantis dan menyentuh. Makanya Hinata membacanya berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya ia malah hafal sendiri dengan dialog itu..

Akhirnya gladi kotor untuk drama mereka pun tiba. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi tersisa untuk mereka mementaskannya.

"Maukah kau berdansa dengan ku putri cantik?" terdengar suara Sakura yang kini telah di ubah menjadi lebih kecowok-cowokan.

"Tentu pangeran,tentu!" ucap Naruto yang kini nyengir selebar-lebarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

Teman-teman sekelasnya yang melihat adegan itu malah tertawa. Menurut mereka Cinderella versi Naruto sangat menggebu-gebu untuk berdekatan dengan si pangeran alias Sakura. Kakashi sekarang malah menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Hinata yang melihat adegan itu merasa sakit di dalam dadanya. Namun ia kemudian hanya tersenyum dan berpaling. Ia lebih baik menyiapkan kostum yang hari ini akan di coba oleh masing-masing pemain daripada terus tinggal di sini.

Saat di ruangan kostum,Hinata melihat bahwa gaun Cinderella itu sangat indah. Pasti ini gaun yang akan di gunakan Cinderella saat dirinya telah di sihir oleh seorang peri yang baik hati..

Warna gaun itu putih bersih. Potongannya anggun dan elegan. Tanpa sadar Hinata mengambil baju itu,kemudian mencoba memakainya.

Krek!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan di buka.

Hinata yang masih memakai baju Cinderella tersentak kaget.

Kemudian ia melihat bahwa Naruto yang tadi membuka pintu.

"Hinata-chan?.."

Deg..

Sesaat Naruto terlihat terkesima melihat Hinata yang kini telah di balut dengan gaun putih itu. Kali itu entah kenapa Hinata terlihat cantik sekali di mata Naruto,seperti seorang Cinderella sungguhan.

"E-Eto,baju ini sangat bagus.. Tanpa sadar aku malah mencobanya.. Haha.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa malu kepergok Naruto saat sedang mencoba baju ini!

Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Huff.. Kata Kakashi aku belum bisa menghayati peran Cinderella. Katanya aku terlalu menggebu-gebu.." sekarang bibir Naruto terlihat maju beberapa senti.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Naruto.

Kemudian dengan perlahan Hinata mendekati Naruto.

"Putri yang cantik,apakah engkau mau berdansa dengan saya?" ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Seolah-olah sekarang Hinata adalah seorang pangeran,dan Naruto lah Cinderellanya. Ia bermaksud ingin membantu Naruto untuk mendapatkan penghayatan pada adegan ini.

Naruto menatap Hinata lama. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia meraih tangan gadis mungil itu.

"Ya pangeran.." ucap Naruto.

Lalu Hinata dan Naruto berdansa perlahan. Keduanya tidak saling berbicara,mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain. Tapi mata mereka seolah saling berkomunikasi,saling berbicara.

Sapphire menatap indigo..

"Teng.. Teng.." ucap Hinata yang mengisyaratkan bahwa itu pertanda bunyi lonceng jam 12.

Kemudian mereka berhenti berdansa,dan Naruto hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun tangan Hinata menahannya.

"Tunggu putri.. Aku belum mengatakan sesuatu.." ucap Hinata.

Nah,Hinata tau sehabis dialog ini harusnya sang pangeran menyatakan cintanya pada Cinderella. Namun entah mengapa 3 kata cinta itu terasa berat terucap dari bibir mungilnya walau hanya sebatas dialog.

"P-Putri.. A-A-Aku.. U-Uh.." Entah mengapa sekarang gagapnya Hinata muncul lagi -,,-

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menarik tangannya dari tangan Hinata dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata.. Mimik wajahnya terlihat tidak rela,namun ia tetap tersenyum tabah..

Sing..

"Waaahhh.. B-Begitu! Sudah bagus penghayatanmu Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata kini sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia senang bisa membuat sahabatnya menghayati perannya.

Naruto hanya melongo. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa tadi ia seolah benar-benar menghayati perannya. Kemudian ia nyengir lagi sambil mengangguk angguk.

"Yesss! Kali ini Kakashi tidak bisa lagi mengejekku.." ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya..

Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa kecil melihat sikap Naruto.

Sementara itu Sakura yang melihat adegan tersebut dari balik pintu tersenyum kecil. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengikuti Naruto untuk mencoba kostum Cinderellanya,namun ia tidak menduga malah akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini..

Ia merasa lega melihat tatapan Hinata pada Naruto.

'Gadis itu pasti sangat menyukai Naruto..'

Sakura yang tidak mau mengganggu Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke kelasnya.

Mencoba kostum bisa kapan saja kan?

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Akhirnya hari ini tiba! Hari di mana festival SD Konohagakuen di laksanakan.

Karena tidak mau terlambat,Hinata bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dengan cepat ia merapikan tempat tidurnya,melipat selimutnya dan bergegas mandi.

Sesudah mandi,Hinata kemudian mengambil sisir di mejanya dan mulai menyisir rambut hitamnya perlahan.

Ketika merasa sudah siap untuk pergi,mata Hinata menatap sebuah buku di atas mejanya.

Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian ia membuka halaman pertama buku itu dan menemukan sebuah pembatas buku di dalamnya.

Bukan pembatas buku itu yang menarik,namun kelopak bunga lavender yang melekat di pembatas buku itu yang membuatnya berarti.

Ya,itu memang bunga lavender pemberian Naruto. Yang akhirnya Hinata tempel sebagai pembatas buku.

Hinata kemudian mengambil pembatas itu dan dengan perlahan mengecup bunga itu.

'Kami-sama.. Semoga Naruto-kun bisa menghayati perannya seperti kemarin ya..' batinnya tulus.

Hari ini Hinata memang tidak berangkat bersama Naruto. Ia akan berangkat bersama ayahnya. Jadi sebelum ia telat sarapan,lebih baik ia keluar sekarang.

"Selamat pagi ayah.." sapa Hinata sesampainya di ruang makan. Kemudian berjinjit untuk mengecup kedua pipi ayahnya.

"Pagi sayang,sarapan dulu.." Ayah kemudian menyodorkan sebuah piring kosong pada Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk,kemudian memakannya.

Setelah makanannya habis,ia menaruh piringnya di dapur dan lagi-lagi meminta ijin pada ayahnya untuk meminta waktu sebentar. Ia ingin berbicara dulu pada ibunya.

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk,seolah mengerti kebiasaan gadis kecilnya itu..

"5 menit ya sayang.." ucapnya mengingatkan.

Setelah bergegas menuju taman di belakang rumah,Hinata hanya bisa berdiri mematung di hadapan pohon tempat ia sering bersandar.

Kata 'Ninmei' itu masih terukir jelas di sana..

Namun kemudian Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap langit,berharap ibunya di surga melihatnya sekarang.

'Bu,melihat laki-laki itu bahagia saja,aku juga ikut bahagia..Sesimple itu bu rasa sayang Hinata padanya.. Ibu kuatkan Hinata ya..'

Setelah merasa ketenangannya pulih,Hinata lalu berlalu dari sana.

Ia telah siap menghadapi festifal hari ini!

Namun saat ia hendak melangkah,tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. Hingga sebuah bunga lavender ikut terbawa terbang oleh sang angin,dan mendarat tepat di tangan Hinata.

Hinata termanggu sesaat,kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

Ia tau bahwa ibunya di surga mendengarkannya..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Saat sampai di sekolah,Hinata seketika takjub dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Jika biasanya hanya terlihat kelas-kelas dan murid-murid yang berlari-larian di koridor,kali ini ia melihat kelas-kelas itu menjadi lebih cantik. Hinata merasa kagum melihatnya.

Ada stan makanan,stan minuman,stan rumah hantu juga ada.. Bahkan stan games pun juga ada di sana.. Wah,pasti akan sangat meriah dan menyenangkan..

"Ayah,sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Hinata pada ayahnya sambil masih memperhatikan stan-stan yang lain.

"Jam 8 pagi sayang,kenapa?" ayah balik bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Jam 9 kelasku akan pentas,itu berarti ayah punya waktu 1 jam untuk berkeliling.." kata Hinata kini sambil tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan mu sayang?" Kini Hiashi menatap Hinata.

"Aku akan membantu teman-temanku menyiapkan properti drama ayah." kata Hinata lagi.

Hiashi tersenyum.

"Anak ayah pintar. Baiklah,ayah akan berkeliling. Nanti ayah kembali lagi." ujar Hiashi yang mengelus pipi putrinya dan kemudian pergi untuk berkeliling.

Selepas kepergian ayahnya,Hinata bergegas pergi ke aula. Karena di sana lah mereka akan mementaskan drama mereka.

Sesampainya di sana,Hinata belum melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan lelaki bermata biru itu. Hinata pikir mungkin Naruto hanya terlambat beberapa menit.

Namun bahkan saat sekarang sudah 20 menit sebelum drama di mulai,Naruto belum datang-datang juga!

Di mana laki-laki kecil itu dan mengapa ia belum datang?

"Di mana Naruto? Kenapa ia belum datang juga?" ucap Kakashi khawatir. Ucapan yang sama dengan apa yang di pikirkan Hinata sekarang. Selain itu Kakashi juga terlihat panik.

'Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini' pikir Kakashi.

"M-Mungkin Naruto-kun hanya terlambat sebentar Kakashi-san.. K-Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa pada Kami-sama.." ujar Hinata yang berusaha menenangkan hati Kakashi.

Ya,mereka memang hanya bisa berdoa dan menunggu Naruto datang. Berharap bahwa laki-laki itu akan baik-baik saja.

10 menit berlalu. Situasi mulai memanas.

"Aish! Bagaimana ini.. Siapa yang bisa menggantikan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap murid-muridnya satu per satu.

Semua menggeleng. Karena memang mereka tidak pernah menghafal naskah yang di perankan Naruto!

Sedangkan itu Hinata hanya terdiam. Ia sebenarnya hafal dengan dialog Cinderella,karena memang dia yang membuatnya. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa melakukannya!

"Hinata,ganti bajumu menjadi baju Cinderella." ucap seseorang yang mengagetkan Hinata. Ternyata.. Sakura..

"Aku tau kau hafal dialog Naruto. Aku pernah melihat Naruto berlatih bersamamu. Hanya kau yang bisa menggantikannya,atau drama ini hancur!" ucap gadis itu sambil menatap Hinata serius.

"Apa benar itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"T-Tapi Kakashi-san.." Hinata hendak menolak,namun ia menyadari bahwa hidup mati drama ini sekarang ada di tangannya.

Melihat pandangan Kakashi dan Sakura yang begitu berharap,Hinata akhirnya mengangguk perlahan.

"Beri aku kostum Cinderella! Aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Hinata.

Walau ia tak yakin pada kemampuannya,tapi ia melakukan ini demi kelasnya,demi gurunya,dan demi.. Naruto..

Hinata sekarang sudah siap dengan kostum Cinderellanya.

Ia kemudian melirik jam dinding,5 menit lagi..

Hinata kemudian menutup matanya..

'Cepatlah datang Naruto-kun..!'

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Apakah yang terjadi pada Naruto? Dan apakah Naruto akan datang? Nantikan chapter 7 hanya di Let Me Be With U!

Tadaaa~ Thanks God banget akhirnya bisa bikin chaper 6 ini.. God,U're amazing! :*

Dan maaf banget yaa chapter ini rada2 aneh karna aku upload dari HP.. Huaaa.. /.\ *nyolong HP adek wkwkwk nanti kalo udah ol d pc baru aku rapiin ya *bows*

Makasih juga buat semua saran dan kritik,kalian membangun aku! Dan buat semua pujian,aku cinta kaliaaann :* huehuehue.. Karna kalianlah chapter 6 ini ada T_T huhuhu..

Akhir kata,jangan pernah bosan mengkritik ku ya .v

**uzumakimahendra4** : iaaa lanjuttt terus ampe grogol

**jihanfitrina** : andaikan cinta bisa memiliki,aku pasti memilih kamu *ehm* *plak*

**viii-chan** : jiahh sabar ya.. aku jg ga tega kok liat Hinata nangis.. huhuhu T_T

**Guest** : banyak bener yg make nama guest OwO iyaappp ceritanya mau saya bikin ampe dewasa muehehehe.. Ini sebenarnya dunia percampuran ninja dan dunia nyata. Jadi ada beberapa yang di ambil dari dunia nyata *seperti sekolah* dan ada beberapa yang di ambil dari dunia ninja *seperti jurus2nya* :3 kalo kamu lebih suka dunia yg mana? Wah iya.. Nanti aku tambah disclaimer di chap sebelumnya kalo aku ol d komputer.. Makasih banyak yaa {}

**Ayzhar** : ehhh.. emang jahat ya? oke.. aku sebenrnya emang pengen masukin gitu waktu mereka udah dewasa.. tenang aja xD

To be continue..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik mas Masashi :)**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Chapter 7 : Punggung Kecil Naruto**

Lelaki berambut kuning itu terlihat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Gawat aku kesiangan!' pikirnya.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga hampir menabrak orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" ucapnya sambil terus berlari.

Lelaki kecil itu hanya meringis saat melihat wajah kesal orang-orang yang di tabraknya.

Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh tak sengaja. Khusus hari ini saja,Naruto tidak mau menghancurkan kerja keras semua sahabat dan gurunya.

Apalagi alasannya hanya karna ia kesiangan.

Ugghh.. Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Siall..!

Namun tepat ketika Naruto ingin menyeberang,tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang anak kecil seusianya tengah berdiri diam di tengah jalan.

Tepat saat itu sebuah mobil melaju menuju arah anak kecil itu.

Mata biru naruto seketika membesar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto segera berlari dan mendorong anak itu ke sebrang jalan.

"Awaaaasss!" teriak Naruto.

Hingga..

TIIIIIIINNNNNN!

BRAK!

Naruto merasa tubuhnya terdorong kuat ke belakang. Seketika tubuh kecil itu terlempar,terhempas ke jalanan yang beraspal.

Tuk!

Ia merasa kepalanya terantuk sesuatu. Sakit.. Naruto mengerang. Apapun itu Naruto hanya merasa pandangannya menjadi buram dan semuanya menjadi gelap..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Lelaki kecil itu membuka matanya perlahan.. Seketika matanya berhadapan dengan langit-langit yang berwarna putih.

Kemudian ia berpaling melihat sekitar ruangan.

Naruto melihat bahwa seluruh ruangan itu ber cat warna putih.. Semua..

'Aku di mana?' pikirnya.

Saat Naruto berusaha ingin bangun dari tempat tidurnya,ia melihat seorang kakek berjanggut panjang tiba-tiba masuk bersama seorang anak kecil yang tadi ia tolong.

Wajah kakek itu terlihat sangar dan menyeramkan. Hiiy! Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

Namun ternyata dugaan Naruto salah. Kakek itu kini malah tersenyum ramah melihat Naruto yang sudah siuman. Hilang sudah raut kesangarannya tadi.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja nak.. Kalau tidak ada kamu,entah bagaimana nasib cucu ku.. Terimakasih ya.." ucap Kakek itu sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

'Syukurlah kalau anak itu baik-baik saja' batinnya.

"Ehm,oh ya nak,di mana rumahmu? Biar kakek antar nanti.." lanjut kakek itu lagi.

Naruto hanya nyengir seperti biasa.

"Tak usah kek,aku bisa pulang sen.."

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Naruto seolah tersengat listrik ratusan ribu volt saat ia akhirnya mengingat sesuatu. Cengirannya seketika pudar dari wajahnya.

Ia melirik jam dinding di hadapannya. Matanya seketika membola,dan rahangnya seolah ingin jatuh.

APA? JAM 9.30?

"DRAMA KUUUUUUUUUUU!" jerit Naruto tanpa sadar.

Tanpa memerdulikan rasa sakit dan tatapan bingung kakek dan anak kecil tadi,Naruto bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia hendak berlari lagi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada kakek yang sudah mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

'BAKAAAAAA' rutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Seolah tak memedulikan apapun lagi,Naruto berlari seperti di kejar-kejar sesuatu.

Masa bodo!

Ia hanya mau sampai ke sekolahnya sekaranggg!

Sekaraaannngg! Arrrrgggghhhh!

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata memainkan baju usang Cinderellanya berkali-kali.

Ia meremas,mencubit,memukul,apapun itu yang dapat ia lampiaskan sebagai rasa takutnya pada drama ini dan rasa khawatirnya pada Naruto.

'Naruto-kun tidak datang..' batin Hinata pedih.

Hinata rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana.

Sekarang ia bisa mendengar suara MC yang sedang memberikan sepatah kata untuk membuka acara drama ini.

Hinata kemudian mengambil tasnya,mengubek-ubek tas itu.

Ia ingin mengambil tisu untuk menyeka keringatnya yang seakan sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Di mana.. Di mana.. Di mana Tisu.." gumam Hinata panik.

Kenapa di saat genting seperti ini benda kecil itu susah sekali di temukan?

Wajah Hinata seketika berubah cerah ketika akhirnya menatap benda kecil berwarna biru itu,si kotak tisu. Saat hendak mengambilnya,tanpa sadar sebuah benda ikut terselip di belakang tisu itu.

Hinata mengernyit,namun ia akhirnya mengambil benda itu dan menemukan kalau itu adalah pembatas buku yang tanpa sadar ia bawa dari rumah.

Hinata menatap benda itu sejenak,kemudian mengelus bunga lavender itu lembut. Seolah mengelus lelaki yang memberikannya bunga itu.

Menatap bunga itu,ia seolah mendapat kekuatan baru. Ia kemudian mendekap bunga itu dalam pelukannya erat-erat.

Hinata tersenyum. Mungkin ini salah satu cara untuk membalas kebaikan lelaki berambut kuning itu. Dengan drama ini..

"Dan,mari kita sambut.. Pentas drama kelas 1A,dengan judul Cinderella..!" terdengar suara sang MC yang menandakan bahwa sekaranglah pertarungan itu HARUS di mulai.

Pertarungan hidup atau mati drama ini.

Puk!

Sentuhan di pundak Hinata membuatnya terlonjak.

Saat ia berbalik,ternyata ia mendapati sebuah senyum dari seorang pangeran kecil bermata emerald. Ternyata Sakura..

"Ayo,Hinata-chan.. Bukan,bukan. Sekarang Cinderella kan?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Ya,sekarang ia bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata. Sekarang ia adalah Cinderella.

Hinata kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah panggung bersama.

Hinata merasa kakinya sangat berat untuk di angkat.. Namun.. Lagi-lagi lelaki berambut pirang itu terlintas di pikirannya..

'Hidup atau mati..' pikir Hinata. Dan Hinata pun melangkah dengan pasti.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hosh! Hosh!

Naruto mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal sebentar,kemudian bergegas berlari ke aula. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di sekolah!

Ia tau ia sudah terlambat,tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetap harus datang!

Ia sudah membayangkan kemarahan Kakashi dan teman-temannya.

Tapi ia ihklas. Sangat ikhlas malah,untuk menerimanya. Karena memang ini semua salahnya.

Naruto kemudian melewati jalan lain untuk masuk ke belakang panggung.

Saat ia ingin membuka pintu untuk masuk ke belakang panggung,ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sakura dengan dialog pangerannya.

Deg!

Gadis itu.. Pentas? Tapi dengan siapa? Naruto pikir drama ini bahkan tidak akan di pentaskan!

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka pintu itu.

Krek!

Namun ternyata tak ada yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto karena semua di sana sedang sibuk memerhatikan panggung,kecuali Kakashi dengan mata elangnya yang kini langsung tertuju menatap Naruto. Tajam.

Dengan cepat Kakashi menghampiri Naruto hanya dalam 5 langkah.

"Kemana kau Naruto?" bisik Kakashi kesal.

Naruto hanya mematung.

"Apakah dramanya lancar Kakashi?" tanyanya.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"Seseorang menggantikanmu.." ucapnya pelan.

Wajah Naruto seketika memancarkan kebingungan. Siapa orang yang bisa menggantikannya dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

Namun pertanyaan Naruto seketika berjawab saat ia mendengar suara lembut Cinderella yang sedang berbicara pada sang pangeran.

'Suara itu? Seperti suara Hinata?..' pikir Naruto.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba Kakashi menarik tubuh Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Akan ku hukum kau berlari 1000 kali lapangan bola jika penjelasanmu tidak dapat ku terima.." ucap Kakashi dengan mimik serius.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Siap melontarkan berbagai penjelasan yang sudah terlintas di pikirannya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto,Kakashi hanya terdiam.

Ia tau bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang jujur dan tak suka berbohong. Apalagi padanya. Luka di pelipisnya seolah meyakinkan penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana punggungmu?" tanya Kakashi pelan.

"Baik-baik saja!" ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Krek!

"Aaaaaaahhh.." erang Naruto pelan.

Sialan,kenapa sakit sekali?!

Kakashi hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar,namun kontras dengan matanya yang seolah bersyukur bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah,ku rasa lebih baik kau melihat penampilan Sakura dan Hinata daripada terus bertingkah." ucap Kakashi sambil menatap kedua anak didiknya di panggung.

Kakashi awalnya menyangka drama ini akan gatot alis gagal total saat ia menyerahkan peran Cinderella pada Hinata.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya Hinata lah yang bisa ia harapkan dan satu-satunya juga yang dapat diandalkan.

Kakashi sudah mau menghilang rasanya melihat Hinata yang sedari tadi memainkan baju usang Cinderellanya.

Di belakang panggung saja sudah ketar ketir begitu,bagaimana di depan panggung?

Namun Kakashi tetap percaya pada anak didik tersayangnya itu. Ia yakin Hinata pasti bisa.

Dan sesuai dugaannya,saat di panggung entah mengapa Hinata menjadi tenang.

Suaranya yang biasanya kecil seperti cicitan tikus,tiba-tiba bisa terdengar lantang di atas panggung. Tidak ada juga gagap yang terlontar dari bibir merahnya.

Kepolosan dan keluguannya membuat para penonton seolah tersirih oleh Cinderella yang baik hati itu.

Apalagi di tambah sang pangeran yang di perankan sangat baik oleh Sakura.

Mungkin karena ia tau bahwa Hinata lah pasangannya,bukan lagi Naruto,jadi ia tidak ragu-ragu lagi mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini pangeran rasakan pada Cinderella.

Kakashi tersenyum bangga bercampur haru.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya pentas ini gagal..

Kedua anak didiknya itu memang hebat..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Naruto menatap Sakura yang saat itu sedang di panggung tanpa berkedip.

Tiap perkataannya,gerak geriknya,bahkan lirikan matanya pada Cinderella seolah membius Naruto untuk tidak memalingkan mata dari dirinya.

Sakura memang cantik. Tak peduli apapun yang ia pakai,tak peduli apapun yang ia kenakan.

Sekarang Naruto beralih menatap Hinata. Gadis yang menyelamatkannya dari amukan Kakashi dan kematian drama ini.

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya. Hinata memang selalu baik dan polos. Gadis itu memang cocok menjadi Cinderella.

Ting.. Ting..

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar instrumen musik.

Tanda bahwa ini sudah memasuki adegan terakhir. Yaitu di mana pangeran akan menyatakan cintanya pada Cinderella.

Momen yang seharusnya paling berkesan dalam drama ini. Di mana sang pangeran dan Cinderella akhirnya hidup bahagia.

Namun Naruto malah merenggut.

Masalahnya posisi Sakura malah membelakangi dirinya. Jadi ia tidak bisa melihat pernyataan cinta Sakura pada Hinata. Dan hanya bisa melihat punggung Sakura saja.

"Putri,aku mencintaimu.. Maukah kau menjadi istriku? Hari ini.. Esok.. Dan selamanya?.." tanya Sakura sambil menggengam tangan Hinata lembut.

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Namun,tepat saat mengangkat wajahnya,ia tanpa sengaja melihat lelaki berambut kuning itu yang kini sudah berada di balik panggung. Seperti biasa tatapan lembut lelaki itu selalu tertuju pada Sakura.

Hinata terdiam. Ia merasa bahagia melihat laki-laki itu baik-baik saja,namun ia juga merasa sebagin dari hatinya hilang saat ia melihat tatapan Naruto untuk Sakura..

Tatapan yang selama ini diam-diam Hinata harapkan akan tertuju padanya kelak..

Kini Sakura bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata terdiam? Bukannya seharusnya Hinata menjawab iya pangeran,memeluknya,dan kemudian tirai akan tertutup untuk mengakhiri drama ini?

Penonton mulai berbisik-bisik.

Sementara itu,Naruto sekarang beralih menatap Hinata.

Saat beralih menatap Hinata,ternyata mata indigo itu telah menatapnya lebih dulu daritadi. Namun entah kenapa mata itu terlihat terluka.

'Kenapa kau Hinata-chan?' mungkin itulah arti tatapan Naruto pada Hinata kini.

Naruto panik. Masa Hinata tiba-tiba lupa dialognya?

Saat Hinata melihat tatapan Naruto yang sekarang beralih padanya,ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kamu yang selalu memberikan aku kekuatan.." satu kalimat lembut dari bibir mungil Hinata seketika membuat ruangan itu hening kembali. Membuat mereka kembali memfokuskan pikiran mereka kepada perkataan Hinata.

"Kamu yang selalu membuat aku tersenyum.." lanjut Hinata yang kini tersenyum lembut,sambil masih menatap Naruto.

"Kamu yang telah memberikanku arti dari hidup.." sekarang suara Hinata terdengan sedikit bergetar. Sedangkan Sakura yang menyadari bahwa tatapan Hinata bukan tertuju padanya tau bahwa Hinata sedang mengungkapkan itu semua pada sahabatnya,Naruto.

"Kamu segalanya.." ucap Hinata lirih. Namun lirihnya suara Hinata masih terdengar oleh penonton yang sekarang menatapnya dengan berbagai perasaan dalam hati mereka. Seolah terhanyut ke dalam kata-kata sang Cinderella.

Hinata menunduk lagi sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aku.. Mencintaimu.." ucap Hinata pelan,yang kemudian membuat setetes air bening mengalir di pipi putihnya. Ia sungguh sungguh.. Ia sungguh sungguh menyayangi laki-laki kecil itu..

"Aku titipkan setengah hati ku padamu ya.." lanjut Hinata yang saat ini menatap lurus ke manik mata Naruto. Mungkin memang hanya lewat drama ini sajalah,perasaannya bisa ia sampaikan..

Dan saat ia merasakan genggaman kuat di tangannya,ia tahu bahwa ia sedang berada di atas panggung. Dan Hinata tau bahwa ia harus melakukan adegan penutupnya.

Hinata kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura. Cinderella telah kembali. Ia kemudian terseyum lembut dan melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk sang pangeran.

Tirai di panggung mulai tertutup,seiring dengan riuhnya teput tangan dari para penonton.

'Aku mencintaimu.. Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata pedih sambil terus memeluk Sakura hingga tirai itu tertutup sepenuhnya..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Mata Hinata mencari-cari lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Deg..

Pandangan Hinata seolah melembut ketika menemukan lelaki itu kini sedang berdiri memunggungi dirinya.

Hinata dapat melihat sesuatu di punggung Naruto..

Punggung kecil itu.. Punggung yang selalu terlihat kokoh dan kuat..

Punggung yang selalu ingin Hinata kejar..

Saat Hinata hendak menghampiri Naruto,tiba-tiba murid-murid sekelasnya mendatanginya.

"Selamat ya Hinata-chan!"

"Wah,Hinata kau hebat!"

"Aku sangat suka kata-kata terakhirmu tadi Hinata-chan!"

Kira-kira begitulah ucapan-ucapan selamat yang di tunjukan mereka untuk Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dan merendah.

Namun mata indigonya tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan pancaran bahagia yang ia rasakan. Baru kali ini Hinata di kelilingi orang-orang sebanyak ini.

"Yo Hinata-chan!" sapa Kakashi yang sekarang sudah berada di samping Hinata.

"Akting yang sangat bagus.." puji Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu,Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum lembut. Ia merasa sama sekali bukan apa-apa..

Tiba-tiba ia seperti melihat bayangan Naruto yang kini telah berjalan menuju pintu keluar aula. Ia tak mau kehilangan laki-laki itu lagi..

Hinata yang merasa khawatir tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari untuk mengejar Naruto. Ia harus tau apa yang membuat lelaki berambut kuning itu terlambat datang hari ini.

"N-Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata.

Namun seolah tak mendengar suara Hinata,Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu kemudian berlari menyusulnya.

Tepat saat ia melihat rambut kuning lelaki itu menyembul dari balik kaca pintu,Hinata hendak menyapanya.

"N-Naru.." Kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat melihat gadis berambut pink,alias Sakura sekarang ada di hadapan Naruto. Hinata seketika mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Aishiteru Sakura.." ucap Naruto lirih sambil menatap Sakura dengan mata penuh kepedihan. Nyutt.. Serasa ada jarum yang lagi-lagi menusuk hatinya..

Samar suara Naruto masih bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata.

"Aku.." Kini terdengar suara Sakura.

Namun Hinata bingung karena sesudahnya Sakura terdiam. Tidak berbicara apa-apa.

Dan tiba2..

Brak!

Pintu dibuka.

Hinata terjengkang ke belakang. Kaget.

Sakura terlihat berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangan. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak melihat Hinata.

Seolah teringat kembali dengan Naruto,Hinata kemudian bergegas menghampiri lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Namun saat Hinata menatap Naruto,ia melihat bahwa ada kesedihan di bola mata biru indah itu.

'Naruto-kun.. Apa yang di katakan Sakura padamu?..'

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

Saat melihat bahwa Hinata yang menghampirinya,Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Maafkan aku ya Hinata-chan.. Tadi aku terlambat karena suatu hal.." ucapnya sambil memainkan ujung kakinya yang kini ia putar2.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"T-Tak apa. Asal Naruto-kun baik-baik saja.." ucap Hinata kecil sambil mengelus rambut Naruto sebentar.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Naruto hanya dapat tertawa. Gadis ini memang selalu baik..

Tawa itu.. Tawa yang selalu mampu menghangatkan hati Hinata..

"Kata-kata mu itu bagus sekali Hinata-chan.. Itu kan tidak ada dalam naskah.. Apa kau mengarangnya sendiri? Kalau iya,kau hebat sekali!" puji Naruto tulus sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"T-Tidak.. Seperti.. Itu.." ucap Hinata yang pipinya kini bersemu merah mendengar pujian Naruto. Dari sekian banyak pujian yang ia terima,kenapa hanya pujian dari lelaki ini yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya?

Sekarang Naruto malah meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Kemudian menatap Hinata lembut.

"Aku malah merasa seperti kau sedang mengatakan kau mencintai ku Hinata-chan.." Naruto terkekeh geli.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Karena memang semua kata-kata itu untuknya.. Untuk Naruto..

"I-Itu.. Memang untuk Naruto-kun.." gumam Hinata pelan.

Naruto yang semula terkekeh langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Maksudmu Hinata?" tanyanya bingung.

Hinata menatap Naruto lama. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit Naruto artikan..

"A-Aku memang mencintai Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata. Ia terus menatap Naruto yang sekarang malah tidak berkedip sekalipun.

"Hah?"

Dari raut wajahnya terlihat betul bahwa Naruto sangat terkejut dan bingung. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah..

Hinata tersenyum,lalu terkekeh kecil.

"B-Bagaimana aktingku?" tanya Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Hinata hanya berakting lalu cemberut. Pipi kecilnya terlihat menggembung.

"Dasar kau.. Ku pikir kau serius.. Hehehe.." Tambah Naruto.

"Narutooo!" Terdengar panggilan anak-anak sekelas mereka. Mereka terlihat mengacungkan kepalan tangan mereka,seperti ingin memukul Naruto sambil tertawa-tawa. Namun baik Hinata atau Naruto tau bahwa itu hanya candaan belaka.

Naruto tertawa.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Aku juga harus mengucapkan maaf pada teman-teman sekelas karena terlambat datang!" kata Naruto kini yang berlari pergi kembali ke dalam sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya,membalas lambaian lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kemudian ia menghela napas,dan tatapannya terlihat pedih.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang mencintaimu Naruto-kun?" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang kini semakin menjauh.

'Sampai kapanpun,punggung kecil Naruto memang tidak akan bisa ku raih..' batin Hinata pedih.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Tadaaaaa.. Maaf banget update lama Q_Q authornya jalan2 ke cianjur T_T muehehehe.. Tapi kali ini udah d panjangin kok.. Jya,semoga kalian suka {}

To be continue..


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto :)**

**Let Me Be With U**

**Chapter 8 : Sayap?**

"TIDAK NARUTO! Berapa kali harus ku bilang kalau aku ingin mencari Sasuke-kun?!" ucap Sakura sambil menghentakkan tangannya. Membuat genggaman tangan Naruto padanya terlepas.

Mendengar nama Sasuke terucap dari bibir Sakura,entah mengapa hati Naruto terasa sakit.

"Tapi Sakura,aku ingin bersamamu.." ucap Naruto lagi dengan wajah memelas. Ia sungguh ingin berada di sisi gadis berambut pink itu hari ini..

Sakura menghela napas.

"Maaf Naruto,tapi hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa!" Sakura kemudian berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang kini menatap punggung Sakura pedih.

Ia sebenarnya ingin menahan Sakura di sini. Tapi ia juga tak mau membuat gadis itu malah berbalik membencinya nanti.

Naruto menghela napas.

Akhirnya ia berjalan pelan.

Naruto tidak tau ia berjalan ke mana,dan ia juga tidak tau mau berbuat apa.

Yang ia tau hanyalah hatinya terasa kosong saat ini.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sejenak.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat gadis berambut hitam itu berada tidak jauh di depannya.

Ah! Itu Hinata!

Wajah murung Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerah saat melihat sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

Mendengar namanya di sebut,Hinata berbalik badan.

Sret..

Tepat saat itu,semilir angin berhembus lembut ke arah mereka. Ke arah Hinata. Membuat rambut lembut Hinata yang sedang berbalik itu bergoyang alami. Menambah kelembutan dan kehangatan di wajahnya.

"N-Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata. Senyum lembut terukir indah di wajahnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa wajahnya memerah.

Sementara Hinata yang melihat wajah Naruto memerah,menyangka bahwa Naruto sedang sakit.

Hinata yang merasa khawatir akhirnya berjalan cepat menuju Naruto dan memegang kening Naruto. Memeriksa panas tubuh Naruto.

"Daijoubu desuka?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto yang merasakan sentuhan lembut di dahinya merasa kaget,ia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"D-Daijoubu Hinata-chan.." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Menyembunyikan getaran aneh yang ia rasakan pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto lama.

"Hai.. Aku percaya.." ucap Hinata akhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan,yang akhirnya diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Sakura.. Lagi-lagi.. Dengan Sasuke.." gumam Naruto lirih.

Kini Naruto menatap kerikil yang sedari tadi ia tendang-tendang. Meluapkan segala kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

Hinata menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya.

Walaupun ia mencintai lelaki ini,dan merasa sakit melihat lelaki ini mencintai gadis lain,tapi entah mengapa hatinya sekarang justru lebih sakit lagi. Ia merasa sakit melihat orang yang ia sayangi menderita.

Ia bahkan rela kalau Sakura datang sekarang dan membawa pergi Naruto dari hadapannya. Hinata rela.

Asal dengan itu ia bisa melihat senyum itu lagi di wajah Naruto.

Hinata menatap langit sejenak.

'Ibu.. Apa ini namanya cinta? Tidak mau melihat yang kita cinta tersakiti,apapun resikonya..' batinnya pedih.

Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat sebuah stan yang lumayan aneh.

Ruangan itu ditutup dengan kain hitam,sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa melihat ke dalamnya.

Mungkin di sana ada pertunjukkan yang menarik?

Apapun itu semoga bisa mengusir kesedihan Naruto sekarang..

"N-Naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata lembut.

"Ya Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Sebagai gantinya kedua mata biru indahnya menatap mata Hinata lekat. Menanti ucapan Hinata selanjutnya.

"A-Aku.. M-Mau ke sana.." lanjut Hinata lagi sambil menunjuk stan serba hitam tadi.

Kini mata Naruto beralih menatap stan yang ditunjuk Hinata.

Naruto kemudian nyengir.

"Baiklah.. Siapa takut!" ucapnya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan ke arah stan itu.

Saat sudah sampai di depan stan. Keduanya terpaku. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

Keduanya akhirnya saling lirik.

"N-Naruto-kun silahkan masuk dulu.." ucap Hinata hangat.

"Kau dulu saja Hinata-chan.." balas Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"N-Naruto-kun saja.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tujuannya kan memang ingin membuat Naruto tersenyum lagi.

Kini Naruto melirik mata Hinata,yang di balas dengan tatapan yang sama oleh Hinata.

Deg..

Naruto baru menyadari,ternyata mata indigo Hinata besar dan bening.

Deg..

Hinata baru menyadari,ternyata mata Naruto kecil dan bersorot tajam. Namun tetap tak dapat menyembunyikan kehangatannya.

Wajah Hinata sekarang memerah. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Kemudian merdeham sebentar,mengusir rasa aneh tadi dari hatinya.

"Baiklah.. Kita masuk bersama-sama.. Oke?" usul Naruto yang akhirnya mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari gadis kecil di sampingnya.

Naruto kemudian membuka pintu itu perlahan,dan kemudian berjalan masuk dengan Hinata di sampingnya.

"Haloo?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan tatapan ke sekelilingnya. Kenapa semuanya serba hitam sih?!

"Berisik" mendengar ucapan itu,seketika Hinata dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara.

Oh. Anak kelas 6 ternyata.

"Duduklah.." ucapnya lagi.

Naruto melirik Hinata sekilas,kebingungan. Namun akhirnya mereka duduk bersama di bangku yang telah di sediakan. Di hadapan anak tadi.

"Jadi,siapa yang ingin di ramal duluan?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Naruto mengernyit bingung. Sementara Hinata hanya membolakan matanya.

Mendapat jawaban ekspresi yang tak terduga itu,si anak tadi menjadi paham. Sepertinya kedua anak kelas 1 di hadapannya ini kelainan jiwa ya?

"Ah! Jadi kau peramal ya? Wah hebat sekali!" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Anak itu tersenyum singkat. Kenapa baru sadar sekarang?

"Yah.. Walau kau tak begitu meyankinkan.. Tapi bisakah kau meramal aku dengan gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan suara menggebu-gebu.

Anak itu sekarang yang ganti mengernyit. Dia tak-begitu-meyakinkan katanya?

Sekarang anak itu menatap kartu-kartu di hadapannya. Kemudian mengacaknya,dan menyuruh Naruto mengambil salah satu kartu.

Plak!

"Ku bilang satu bodoh! Kenapa kau ambil dua?" tanya anak itu sambil menepis tangan Naruto,keki.

Naruto hanya cengengesan.

"Yah,kata orang-orang kan dua lebih baik daripada satuu.." gumam Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Anak itu kemudian menatap Hinata.

Tatapannya seolah berkata sabar-ya-punya-sahabat-seperti-dia.

Tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mengangguk sopan seraya meminta maaf atas kelakuan sahabatnya,Naruto.

Anak itu hanya tertegun menatap Hinata.

'Gadis itu sopan sekali' pikirnya.

"Nah,ini!" ucap Naruto yang akhirnya memilih kartu di sebelah kanannya dan kemudian menyerahkan kartu itu pada sang peramal.

Anak itu membuka kartunya. Tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Bukan gadis itu.. Tidak cocok.." ucap anak itu.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau pasti salah!" ucap Naruto kesal.

Anak itu hanya diam. Kemudian ia menatap Hinata sebentar,dan menatap Naruto lagi.

"Tapi ada seorang gadis yang tulus mencintaimu,dan ia lah yang akan kau cintai kelak." lanjut sang peramal.

Deg!

Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapa gadis yang di maksud anak itu?

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu,terimakasih atas ramalanmu." ucap Naruto. Sepertinya ia terlihat kecewa dan merasa terpukul atas jawaban anak itu tadi.

Hinata mengelus pundak Naruto sebentar,dan kemudian beralih lagi menatap anak itu.

Dengan sorot matanya,lagi-lagi Hinata meminta maaf atas kelakuan Naruto,yang kemudian berganti lagi dengan sorot terimakasih.

Hinata hendak beranjak mengikuti Naruto,hingga tiba-tiba suara anak itu menghentikannya.

"Kau harus tetap kuat. Ia membutuhkanmu" ucap anak itu lagi yang ia yakin di tujukan untuk Hinata!

Hinata kali ini merasa air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ia sebenarnya tak pernah mempercayai ramalan,namun entah mengapa ia merasa anak ini dapat merasakan apa yang Hinata rasa.

Akhirnya Hinata membungkuk,memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar menyusul Naruto.

"Kau harus tetap kuat.."

Kata-kata anak itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

Ya,benar. Hinata harus kuat.

Hinata kemudian menyeka air matanya,dan menggantinya dengan senyuman.

Kuat..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Srasss!

Hujan besar tiba-tiba turun membasahi Konoha.

Sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore,tinggal 1 jam lagi untuk menyaksikan acara puncak dari festifal SD Konohagakuen ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan kembang api!

Hinata dan Naruto yang saat itu sedang berjalan bersama akhirnya bergegas untuk berlari ke salah satu kelas yang kosong.

Krek..

Naruto membuka pintu itu,dah akhirnya masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan Hinata.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata hanya berdua saja di dalam.

Dan kemudian terkikik satu sama lain. Karena mereka sama-sama tertawa melihat masing-masing sudah terlihat basah kuyup.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya.

Sebuah cincin kecil berwarna pink dengan hati kecil berwarna merah di tengahnya. Cincin itu sungguh sangat elegan dan manis sekali.

"Ini.. Sebenarnya ingin ku berikan pada Sakura tadi.." ucap Naruto getir.

Hinata kemudian menggenggam tangan kecil Naruto. Berusaha menyalurkan tenaganya *yang sebenarnya juga sudah habis saat mendengar hal itu* pada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Tapi,ia menolaknya.. Jadi ini untukmu saja.." lanjut Naruto lagi.

Kini tangan kecilnya Naruto sembunyikan di balik badannya. Menukar-nukar cincin itu di tangannya.

Akhirnya Naruto menyodorkan kedua tangannya pada Hinata.

"Di mana cincin itu Hinata-chan? Kanan atau kiri?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja menggunakan byakugan,namun entah mengapa ia ingin hatinya sendiri yang memilih keberadaan cincin itu.

Oleh sebab itu,Hinata menyentuh pelan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Ini.." ucapnya.

Naruto nyengir sebentar. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke atas tangan Hinata,dan membuka nya.

Seketika cincin berwarna pink itu jatuh tepat di atas tangan Hinata.

"Tepat sekali.." ucap Naruto.

Hinata menatap cincin di kedua tangannya tak percaya.

Ternyata kata hatinya benar..

Hinata terharu. Dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca,dengan lembut ia mengecup cincin itu. Cup.. Benda berharganya bertambah 1 lagi..

"Terimakasih.." ucap Hinata lembut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

DARRR! DARRR! DARRR!

Mendengar suara kembang api,Hinata dan Naruto refleks berhambur keluar dari kelas itu.

Ternyata hujannya sudah berhenti,dan sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Waktunya pesta kembang api!

"Wahh.. L-Lihat Naruto-kun! Indah sekali ya!" gumam Hinata sambil berjalan di depan Naruto. Mata indigonya seketika berbinar-binar melihat puluhan kembang api dalam berbagai warna menghiasi langit dengan indahnya.

Kini Naruto memandang Hinata di depannya. Memandang punggung kecil gadis itu. Putih..

Eh? Putih?

Naruto kemudian mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

Dan seketika ia seolah melihat sayap kecil di punggung gadis itu.

Naruto terdiam. Ia berhalusinasi kah?

Mata Naruto mengerjap 2 kali. Dan tepat saat itu,sayap kecil di punggung Hinata menghilang.

Dahi Naruto mengkerut. Aneh!

Tiba-tiba,ia melihat tubuh Hinata yang oleng. Ingin ambruk ke samping.

"Hinata!" teriaknya khawatir. Dengan sigap kedua tangan Naruto menangkap tubuh Hinata.

Naruto memegang kening Hinata.

Panas sekali!

Pasti karena gadis itu kehujanan tadi..

Tanpa pikir panjang,Naruto menggendong Hinata ke punggungnnya.

Ia harus mengantar Hinata pulang sebelum sakit Hinata bertambah parah! Harus!

Klip..

Hinata membuka matanya sejenak. Tubuhnya terasa hangat,dan kepalanya terasa pening..

"Sabar ya Hinata-chan! Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang!"

Sayup suara hangat Naruto terdengar di telinganya.

Naruto menggendongnya ya? Lagi-lagi lelaki ini menolongnya..

Hinata kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto.

"Ter.. Ma.. Kas.. Ihh.. Na.. Ru.. To.. Kuhnn.." ucap Hinata lirih.

Saat itu Hinata tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan Naruto.

'Aishiteru..' batin Hinata pedih.

Akhirnya di tengah hingar bingar kembang api,lelaki kecil itu terus berjalan sambil menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

'Aishiteru..' ulang Hinata lagi dalam hatinya.

Membiarkan kali ini saja,ia merasakan kehangatan Naruto untuknya..

Hanya untuknya..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Sepertinya sebentar lagi Hinata dan kawan-kawan akan beranjak dewasa yaa.. T^T *hiks* *lap air mata dengan tissu* apapun itu semoga Hinata bisa kuat T_T9

Semua saran + kritik = makasih banyak yaaa *bows* Love u all {}

To be continue..


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto :)**

**Let Me Be With U**

**Chapter 9 : Berhenti**

Dalam segala kelemahannya sekarang,Hinata akhirnya bisa meraih punggung itu..

Punggung yang kini berada dalam dekapannya..

Walaupun hanya sebatas rasa khawatir untuknya,namun Hinata merasa senang sekali..

Untuk pertama kalinya,punggung kecil itu tak nampak jauh lagi di matanya..

Hinata merasa air matanya merembes keluar,yang akhirnya membasahi baju Naruto.

'Ibu.. Hinata meraihnya.. Aku meraihnya bu.. Walau hanya sekejap..' batinnya haru.

"Hinata-chan.." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Banyak sekali bintang.." ucap pemilik mata biru itu lagi sambil memandang langit luas yang bertabur benda berwarna kuning itu.

Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Kapan ya.. Aku bisa menjadi salah satu bintang itu.." bisiknya pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Naruto-kun bukahnn bintanghh.." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Eh? Kau mendengar gurauan ku ya Hinata-chan? Jangan banyak bergerak dulu.. Nanti kau bisa tambah sakit.." Tegur Naruto. Ia memang sangat khawatir dengan gadis mungil itu. Panas badannya bahkan sampai terasa di punggung Naruto.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

'Matahari..' batinnya sambil kembali memeluk punggung Naruto erat.

'Lelaki ini matahari ku,Ibu..'

Tiba-tiba segaris warna kuning terang terlukis indah di langit malam itu.

"Hei! Bintang jatuh! Bintang jatuh Hinata-chan! Hei,bintang,kalau kau memang sehebat namamu,aku harap Hinata-chan bisa segera sembuh.." ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk,kemudian menciptakan garis tipis di kedua matanya yang kini hampir tertutup.

'Bintang jatuh?..' pikir Hinata sebentar.

Ah.. Ngomong-ngomong soal bintang jatuh,Hinata juga harus meminta sesuatu..

Tetapi apa ya?..

Hmm..

Bagaimana kalau agar Naruto selalu bahagia?..

Ya..

Pasti itu akan menjadi harapan terindah dalam hidupnya..

Harapan agar pria itu akan selalu tersenyum,dan tak lagi bersedih..

Hinata kemudian menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

'Aku berharap,Naruto-kun akan selalu bahagia ya,Kami-sama..'

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya yang kini telah berbalut seragam putih-abu dengan penuh haru.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana setelah sekian lama ia mengabdi ilmu kini harus terhenti.

Karena tepat di tahun ini,hari ini,dan detik ini juga,perjuangannya akan berubah.

Bukan lagi di sekolah,bukan lagi di lapangan,tetapi di desa ini. Di Konohagakure.

Gadis itu mengusap air di ujung matanya sejenak,kemudian menggantinya dengan senyuman.

Ia sudah dewasa sekarang.. Ia tak boleh lagi menangis..

Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memulai semuanya,gadis itu kemudian membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi kalung berbandul cincin berwarna pink.

Ya,itu cincin itu pemberian Naruto setelah yang setelah 12 tahun lamanya ia simpan dan ia jadikan kalung.

Ingatan itu bahkan masih terasa jelas hingga sekarang.

Hinata tersenyum kecil,kemudian membuka kalung itu dan mengalungkannya di kedua leher jenjangnya.

Meski perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura sampai sekarang belum berubah,tetapi perasaan Hinata pada Naruto tetap sama. Bahkan perasaan ini semakin besar,besar,dan terus membesar hingga hari ini.

Hari di mana Hinata bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Kemarin,ia sudah berbicara tentang hal ini dengan Toru.

"Sampai kapan nona akan terus memendam perasaan nona?" tanya Toru.

"Kalau nona memang mencintainya,katakan. Bukan karena nona ingin menjadi kekasihnya,tapi karena nona hanya ingin dia tau bahwa nona memang mencintainya.." ucap Toru lagi dengan lembut.

Hinata tersenyum haru,Toru memang benar. Sudah saatnya ia mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah ia pendam selama ini.

Gadis itu akhirnya menatap pantulan dirinya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Ibu,kali ini saja,aku ingin ia tau bahwa aku mencintainya.." gumam Hinata lembut sebelum akhirnya berjalan turun untuk menemui ayahnya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Kakashi menatap murid-muridnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan. Sudah 12 tahun ia mendidik murid-murid yang baginya sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Terutama si bodoh Naruto. Tanpa sadar matanya terasa berkaca-kaca.

"Ehm,baiklah murid-muridku sekalian. Ku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian karena kalian telah berhasil. Berhasil untuk mengikuti semua pelajaran-pelajaran yang sudah saya berikan dan menjalankannya dengan sangat baik." ucap Kakashi dengan penuh wibawa.

"Terutama kau Naruto,murid ku yang paling tidak bisa di andalkan. Ku pikir kau bahkan tidak akan lulus." gumamnya yang membuat seisi sekolah itu tertawa.

Pria itu,Naruto,mencibir. Namun dalam hati ia sebenarnya merasa sangat terharu. Sebenarnya ia tau bahwa wali kelasnya itu sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku akan buktikan Kakashi,aku akan menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti! Setelah bibi Tsunade tentu saja." ucapnya yakin sambil berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aa,aku percaya Naruto. Ingat,perjalanan kaliah tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Tetapi ini adalah sebuah permulaan. Baiklah,dengan ini ku nyatakan,kalian semua lulus dari akademi Konohagakuen! Selamat!" pujinya.

Seketika sorak kebahagiaan terdengar jelas dari bibir setiap murid-murid Konohagakuen. Sekarang status mereka bukan lagi murid,tetapi mereka adalah ninja,shinobi Konoha yang baru.

Kakasih tersenyum,kemudian turun dari podium dan berjalan ke arah hokage ke lima,Tsunade.

"Ku serahkan mereka kepadamu." ucap Kakashi sambil mengangguk ke arahnya.

Sementara itu Tsunade hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Jalan mereka memang masih panjang.." ucap wanita itu.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura dari ujung matanya.

Sejenak matanya beralih lagi ke arah kancing baju yang kini tergeletak di telapak tangannya.

Pasti ini kancing baju Naruto yang tadi laki-laki itu cari.

Kini Hinata menatap Naruto kembali.

Binar-binar itu,binar-binar yang selalu nampak di kedua mata Naruto apa bila menatap sahabatnya,Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum lemah,kemudian menggengam kancing di tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ia harus bisa bertahan,ia masih harus menyampaikan perasaannya pada pria itu.

Ia.. Harus kuat..

Setelah di lihatnya Sakura sudah beranjak pergi dari sisi Naruto,Hinata pun mendekati pria yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya tak karuan itu.

Kini Hinata menatapnya lembut.

Lelaki yang dulu sama tinggi dengannya kini terlihat sudah lebih tinggi darinya.

Bahkan dadanya terlihat begitu bidang dan kekar. Pasti gadis yang bisa bersandar di sana adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung.

"Hee,Hinata-chan! Omedetou!" ucap pria itu sambil tertawa renyah. Membuat cengiran khas pria itu tercipta jelas di kedua pipinya.

Hinata ikut tertawa kecil. Lelaki ini memang mempunyai tawa yang menular. Hinata selalu tau itu.

"A-Ano Naruto-kun,bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" tanyanya gugup.

Naruto menatap Hinata bingung. Kemudian cengiran itu hadir lagi di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan! Di taman belakang?" ajaknya.

Hinata pun mengangguk.

Gadis itu merasa jantungnya seolah berdegup tak karuan,ia seolah membutuhkan oksigen lebih banyak untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

"Ya,jadi,kau ingin berbicara apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata lembut. Baginya,gadis ini sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Hinata menghela napas,tiba-tiba ia merasa semua kata-kata yang sudah ia pikirkan seakan menghilang begitu saja.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memang terlalu takut.. Dan ia memang sangat takut..

Dengan tangan gemetar,Hinata akhirnya menyodorkan kancing yang tadi di temukannya pada Naruto.

"I-Ini Naruto-kun.. A-Aku,m-menemukannya.. Uh.." ucap Hinata gagap.

Mata biru Naruto menatap kancing yang sejak tadi sebenarnya ia cari untuk ia berikan kepada gadis pujaannya,Sakura. Namun apa daya,karena kecerobohannya kancing itu malah hilang.

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum. "Tak apa Hinata-chan. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan kancing kedua itu pada Sakura. Yah,memang ia tidak memintannya sih,namun aku ingin memberikannya." Kini Naruto mengusap hidungnya dengan telunjuknya.

Hinata kini menatap kemeja Naruto,pria itu benar. Memang kancing yang copot adalah kancing keduanya.

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah. Apa,tidak apa-apa juga Hinata memiliki kancing ini?

"Ehm. Jadi? Itu saja yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Membuat napas Hinata semakin tercekat karena begitu mengagumi sosok di hadapannya.

"A.. Aku.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Kemudian mengangkatnya lagi dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang nyaris menumpahkan perasaannya. "D-Daisuki.." ucapnya pelan. Hinata kini menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Uh.."

"D-Daisuki.. Aku.. Sangat.. Me.. Mencintai.. Naruto-kun.." ucapnya sambil terbata-bata.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan kaget. Seketika cengiran khasnya menghilang dari wajahnya. Apa dia bilang? Gadis ini? Gadis ini menyukainya? Tapi.. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa bukan pria lain? Jujur.. Naruto sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa apapun terhadap Hinata,selain rasa sayang antara sahabat.

Naruto akhirnya berjalan mendekati Hinata. Bagaimana ini? Ia tak mau menyakiti gadis ini. Namun ia juga tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu akhirnya membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku,Hinata-chan. Tapi,aku mencintai Sakura.. Maaf.." ucap pria itu sambil masih membungkuk.

"Pukul lah aku,aku tak keberatan. Maafkan aku,aku menyakitimu." tambah pria itu sambil hendak meraih tangan Hinata,ingin memukulkannya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Saat hendak menamparkan tangannya ke pipi Naruto,Hinata menahan tangannya.

"T-Tidak." ucapnya pelan.

Hinata kini menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat lebar di wajahnya.

"N-Naruto-kun,jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak merasa sedih sama sekali kok,aku mungkin hanya merasakan cinta sesaat saja pada Naruto-kun. Hahaha. Aku,bahkan tidak tau apa aku sungguh mencintaimu atau tidak. Aku tidak sedih kok,benar." ucap Hinata sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

Tahan Hinata.. Tahan.. Kau harus bisa.. Sebentar saja.. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang.. Jangan menangis..

Mendengar pengakuan Hinata,Naruto-pun tersenyum lega.

"Ah,ku pikir kau serius Hinata-chan! Haha.. Dasar kau membuat ku khawatir saja.." ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

Hinata tertawa,walau hatinya sekarang hancur. Tepat saat itu,Hinata melihat kalung hitam yang di pakai Naruto.

"K-Kalung itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Melihat hal itu,Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Ah ini,ini pemberian Sakura. Katanya dia ingin memberikan ini pada si Teme,alias Sasuke. Namun si bodoh itu malah menolaknya. Ya sudah,aku minta saja. Hehehe.. Eh,tenang saja Hinata-chan! Kalung pemberianmu itu aman kok,sudah aku simpan di dalam lemari!" ucap pria itu bahagia.

Hinata yang melihat pria itu bahagia sampai seperti ini hanya terdiam.

'Aku.. Memang kalah..' batinnya pedih.

"Ohya,aku sudah meminta Sakura untuk datang ke kelas sehabis ini. Aku juga akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya untuk yang ke 3421 kalinya! Hahahaha.."

Hinata tersenyum pedih,kemudian menggeleng pelan. Tidak! Tidak boleh terlihat sedih di depan Naruto!

Hinata akhirnya berdeham pelan,takut suaranya terdengar bergertar lagi.

"Nee,ku rasa Sakura-chan sudah menunggumu. Pergilah,aku tak apa." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut,berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Ingat Hinata-chan,kau sudah seperti adik ku kau butuh aku,panggil saja aku! Oke?" Naruto kini mengelus pelan rambut Hinata. Tak menyadari bahwa hal itu semakin menyakiti gadis kecil itu.

Adik? Ternyata selama ini hanya sebatas itulah semua kebaikan Naruto untuknya..

Hinata tersenyum,kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah,aku juga harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kakashi-san. Aku juga harus pergi sekarang.." ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil sambil hendak beranjak pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah,Hinata akhirnya membalikkan badannya,kemudian menatap Naruto lagi.

"N-Naruto-kun.." panggilnya,yang akhirnya menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Ya,Hinata-chan?" tanya pria itu.

"Sakura-chan adalah gadis yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan cintamu.. Kau harus di terimanya! Semangat!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum secantik mungkin.

Kami-sama,jika ini memang kesempatan terakhirnya,ia ingin terlihat cantik di mata pria itu. Ia ingin pria itu terus mengenang senyumnya hari ini. Biarilah hanya ia yang menanggung semua rasa sakit ini,asal jangan pria itu yang menanggungnya. Cukup sudah Hinata menyusahkan pria itu selama ini!

Setelah melihat anggukan dan menyimpan senyum terakhir Naruto dalam benak dan hatinya,Hinata akhirnya membalikkan badannya. Kini ia tak akan berbalik lagi. Karena.. Ia tak akan sanggup lagi menahan tiap tetes air mata yang sekarang telah berjatuhan di kedua pipinya..

Beginikah cinta tak terbalas,ibu?

Bahkan di saat hati ku hancur seperti ini,aku tetap tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan pria itu.. Aku tetap tak mau menyusahkannya dengan perasaanku ini..

Tetes demi tetes bulir bening itu kini terus mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya,namun kali ini Hinata tidak lagi menghapus air matanya.

Untuk hari ini saja..

Biarkan ia egois,kali ini saja..

Biarkan gadis cengeng ini,membunuh semua perasaan cintanya..

Cinta yang telah ia lindungi setiap hari..

Cinta yang selamanya juga tak akan terbalas..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Gadis mungil itu menatap rumah megah di hadapannya dengan pilu sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Ia tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam rumah kalau keadaannya sendiri menyedihkan seperti ini. Apa kata ayah dan adiknya nanti? Bagaimana pula perasaan mereka saat melihat dirinya kacau seperti ini?

Tidak..

Hinata tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir..

Tangan Hinata akhirnya mengepal,menahan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Akhirnya gadis itu berjalan menuju bukit di belakang rumahnya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya dan mencurahkan semuanya..

"Ibu.."

Belum sempat gadis itu mengambil napas,tatapannya tiba-tiba terpaku pada ukiran di pohon yang dulu menjadi buktinya.

Janji.

Hinata merasa kakinya melemas,hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dan duduk di antara hamparan lavender.

Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir kembali..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. M-M.. Ma.. Ma-af.. Hiks.. Ma-afkan.. Bu.. Hiks.." Akhirnya Hinata menumpahkan kembali semua rasa sakitnya.

Semua kenangannya bersama pria itu selama 12 tahun ini. Setiap janji-janjinya kepada ibunya. Setiap doanya untuk pria itu yang tak pernah lupa ia panjatkan setiap hari.. Dan kenyataan bahwa kini ia harus berhenti mencintai pria itu..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Maaf.." ucap gadis itu lagi sambil sesungukkan. Badannya terlihat naik turun tak beraturan,menandakan kesedihannya yang sangat mendalam.

Pada akhirnya cinta pertamanya berakhir sampai di sini saja.. Pada akhirnya cinta terlarang ini harus ia enyahkan dari relung hatinya..

Tiba-tiba langit terlihat berwarna kelabu. Awanpun berubah menjadi kelam. Seolah alam turut bersedih atas kesedihan gadis bermata indigo itu,hujan pun turun membasahi Konoha.

"Huhu.. Huaaaaaaaa..!" teriak Hinata.

Melepaskan semua beban yang selama ini ia tanggung,melepaskan semua sakit yang selama ini rasa..

'Selamat tinggal,cinta pertama ku..' batinnya pilu.

Lalu seolah menjadi bagian dari sang hujan,gadis itu akhirnya menutup matanya. Membiarkan setiap tetes demi tetes air matanya dibelai dan diajak turun bersama dengan sang hujan..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Mata indigo itu terbuka sekali. Klip. Dua kali. Kip klip. Hingga akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Ngghh.." Hinata menggeliat.

Matanya kini menatap langit malam yang telah bertabur bintang. Cantik sekali..

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ternyata ia ketiduran di bukit belakang ini.

"Sampai nanti,bu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya.." ucap Hinata sambil beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kini baju SMAnya basah kuyup,bahkan kepalanya sekarang terasa sangat berat. Tapi entah mengapa hati Hinata terasa sedikit terobati.

Saat hendak ingin menarik pintu rumahnya,tanpa sadar tangan Hinata membelai lehernya.

Hm?

Saat merasa bahwa benda pemberian orang yang sangat dicintainya sudah tidak melekat lagi di lehernya,mata Hinata terbuka lebar.

'KALUNGKU!' jeritnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya Hinata bergegas kembali lagi ke dalam bukit,namun setelah satu jam mencari,kalung itu tetap tidak ia temukan. Ia sempat ingin menggunakan byakugan,namun bahkan untuk berdiri saja ia sangat susah. Ia tak punya tenaga lagi..

"Kami-sama.. Kami-sama.. Tolong,itu satu-satunya benda pemberiannya yang berharga untukku.." isak Hinata di sela-sela pencariannya.

Seperti orang yang kalap,Hinata terus mencari dan mencari kalung berharganya itu.

'Bodoh.. Hinata bodoh..' rutuknya sendiri dalam hati sambil mengusap air matanya.

Setelah merasa bahwa kalung itu tidak akan ia temukan lagi,Hinata akhirnya tersenyum getir. Air matanya terus mengalir,mengiringi kepedihannya.

Dengan hati yang tak berbentuk lagi,gadis itu akhirnya berjalan dengan lesu,pulang ke rumah. Namun,baru beberapa langkah,lututnya tiba-tiba seolah tak berfungsi. Hingga akhirnya Hinata terjatuh,dan terduduk.

Gadis itu akhirnya hanya meringkuk,memeluk kedua lututnya dan menangis dalam diamnya.

"Hinata-chan?" suara lembut itu tiba-tiba terasa sangat dekat dari telinganya. "Sedang apa kau? Ah,astaga,kau sakit lagi ya?" Nada khawatir seketika terselip di dalamnya.

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kalung.." ucap Hinata lirih,masih sambil meringkuk di tempatnya.

"Eh?" tanya pria itu,Naruto.

"Kalungku hi..lang.." ulang gadis itu sambil menatap kedua mata biru Naruto pedih. Mata indah itu terlihat sarat dengan kesakitan.

Melihat keadaan sahabatnya,Naruto hanya menggeleng. Gadis ini sudah sakit parah!

"Tidak,kau harus pulang Hinata-chan.." Kini Naruto sudah menarik kedua tangan Hinata. Namun gadis itu seakan tidak ingin berdiri,gadis itu hanya menatap kedua mata Naruto.

Setetes air bening lagi-lagi melintas di pipi kirinya.

"Kalung ku.. Ku mohon.." ucap gadis itu pilu.

Ia telah kehilangan pria ini,apakah kali ini ia juga harus kehilangan kalung itu? Tidak.. Hinata mohon jangan.. Jangan lagi..

Melihat Hinata yang tidak berdaya,entah mengapa Naruto merasa trenyuh.

"Baiklah,tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera mendapatkannya." ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Hinata.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu,Hinata rasa nyeri itu muncul lagi dalam hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu baik seperti ini pada ku,Naruto-kun? Tau kah kau aku tersiksa hanya untuk melupakanmu?

Kini pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya mencari-cari kalung di setiap jalan yang di laluinya.

Pria itu terus mencari dan mencari hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah kerlip dari balik rumput di dekat kakinya.

Naruto akhirnya mengambil benda itu. Sebuah kalung! Apakah ini milik Hinata? Pria itu akhirnya menyodorkan kalung berbandul cincin merah itu kepada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Ini milikmu?" tanyanya.

Hinata menatap kalung di depan matanya sejenak.

Ia pikir benda itu akan hilang.. Ia pikir ia akah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya lagi..

Hinata terdiam,ia akhirnya meraih kalung itu dalam pelukannya dan merengkuhnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. S-Syukur..lah.. Hiks.." gumam gadis itu.

Naruto menatap Hinata pedih. Melihat gadis itu menangis,rasanya ada sesuatu yang juga ikut mengiris hatinya.

"Kalung itu.. Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Mengapa kalung itu seolah sangat berarti bagi gadis mungil di hadapannya ini? Bahkan sampai membuat gadis ini terlihat begitu menderita..

Hinata menatap Naruto sejenak. Ternyata pria itu memang sudah melupakannya..

"Ini.. Dari seorang pria yang sangat aku cintai.." ucap Hinata lembut. Sangat lembut.

Belum sempat Naruto menanyakan nama pria itu,Hinata sudah keburu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto..

'Gadis ini pingsan..' pikir Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Belum pernah Naruto melihat Hinata sekacau ini. Biasanya gadis pemalu ini hanya tersenyum jika berada di dekatnya. Membuat Naruto selalu ingin melindunginya. Namun hari ini? Gadis ini sungguh terlihat.. Menderita..

Sementara itu Hinata sekarang sedang bermimpi..

Bermimpi pangeran impiannya sedang menggendongnya di pelukannya..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hyaaaa.. Akhirnya chap 9 jadi juga huhuhu T^T tadinya aku galau mau mereka sedewasa apa,apakah SMP atau bahkan SMA..

Namun entah mengapa kali ini pengen ngebuat mereka langsung sama-sama dewasa.. Karena d masa dewasa mereka juga bakal ada kejadian-kejadian lain yang mau aku tulis.. Muehehehehe..

Dan buat kancing kedua itu,konon kalau di jepang,jika pas kelulusan kita meminta kancing ke2 senior kita,tandanya kita suka sama dia. Dan kalau senior itu ngasih kancingnya sama kita,artinya dia juga suka sama kita. Hohoho.. Kenapa kancing k2? Katanya sih karena kancing k2 itu dekat dgn hati.. Hhehe..

Segala kritik,saran,semua di terima demi kebaikan bersama {} Haha..

Thankyou for reading,love u soooooo muach

To be continue..


	10. Sayonara

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Warning : Hanya author biasa yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan :')**

**Let Me Be With U**

**Chapter 10 : Sayonara**

Gadis itu membuka mata indigonya perlahan-lahan,kemudian memegang kepalanya sejenak. Seketika rasa sakit menjalarinya.

Setelah merasa kesadarannya mulai pulih,gadis itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia telah berada di kamarnya. Hinata kini menatap ke udara kosong di hadapannya sejenak. Lagi-lagi pria itu menolongnya.. Selalu seperti itu..

Gadis itu lalu mengangkat tangannya,kemudian melihat bahwa jaket oranye Naruto masih melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Hinata terdiam sebentar,kemudian tertawa kecil. Ternyata semalam itu ia tidak bermimpi.

Hinata kini makin mengetatkan jaket oranye itu ke dalam pelukannya. Samar tercium wangi maskulin keluar dari jaket milik Naruto. Membuat Hinata rasanya ingin terus memejamkan mata dan menikmati aroma lelaki yang di cintainya.

'Terimakasih ya..' batinnya tulus.

Hinata baru saja akan menutup matanya lagi saat tiba-tiba sebuah surat khusus ninja terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Hn? Pasti ini panggilan tugas lagi..

Gadis itu akhirnya mengucek matanya sebentar,kemudian berusaha bangun dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Tangan mungil itu kini beralih mengambil surat itu,kemudian membukanya dengan hati-hati. Mata indigo gadis itu bergerak-gerak. Menyusuri tiap kata yang tertulis di dalamnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Pengirim surat itu,alias Hokage ke 5,mengiriminya surat panggilan tugas khusus ninja. Itu berarti 1 : misi baru!

Hinata kini menutup surat itu,kemudian meniupnya.

Fiuhh..

Seketika surat tadi perlahan-lahan menghilang,hingga lenyap dari pandangannya. Hinata tersenyum. Ia merasa bersemangat. Ini misi pertamanya setelah ia lulus dari sekolahnya. Ia tidak akan menolaknya hanya karena keadaannya yang masih sedikit sakit.

Gadis itu akhirnya beranjak bangun. Walau kepalanya masih terasa pening mengingat kejadian semalam,namun perasaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Bagaimanapun Hinata harus menerima misi ini. Siapa tau dengan memperbanyak jadwal tugasnya,Hinata bisa dengan perlahan melupakan pria dengan senyum matahari itu.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

"Baiklah Hinata-chan. Jadi kau menerima misi kali ini?" tanya Tsunade sambil melirik gadis mungil di depannya. Ternyata surat khusus tadi sampai lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

"H-Hai Tsunade-san.." jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk kalem.

Tsunade tersenyum. Ia dapat melihat binar semangat di kedua mata indigo Hinata. Bagus.

"Baiklah. Karena misi ini cukup berbahaya,partner mu dalam misi ini adalah.."

BRAK!

Belum selesai Tsunade berbicara,pintu ruangan kantornya tiba-tiba terbuka. Sesaat kemudian,terlihat pria berambut pirang yang sedang mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya berjalan masuk.

Tsunade menatap pria itu tajam.

Yang di tatap malah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kikuk.

"Eh,ano,Bibi. Maafkan aku,aku tadi.. Kesiangan.. Hehehe.." cengirnya.

Tsunade menggebrak mejanya,yang seketika langsung terbelah menjadi dua.

BRAK!

Hinata melongo. Naruto malah lebih parah,mulutnya sampai terbuka sepenuhnya. Mengerikan..

"Hei,bocah. Kau terlambat 15 menit 23 detik! Dan berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku BIBI!" sembur Tsunade. Astaga! Pria muda ini selalu saja berhasil membuatnya kesal.

Naruto akhirnya nyengir pasrah.

"Maafkan aku bi.." bi.. Lanjut Naruto dalam hati saat dilihatnya Tsunade mendelik lagi ke arahnya. Wanita itu kemudian menggeleng lesu.

"Baiklah Hinata,karena kali ini misinya cukup berat,aku terpaksa meminta Naruto untuk ikut bersamamu." ucap Tsunade pasrah. Bagaimana lagi? Hampir semua ninja sudah ia kirim ke misi lain! Apa boleh buat,terpaksa Tsunade menurunkan Naruto. Yah,paling tidak pria itu pasti berguna sedikit kan?

Hinata kini tersenyum pahit.

Baru saja Hinata berpikir ia akan terbebas dari bayang-bayangnya tentang Naruto. Tapi yang ada sekarang malah ia harus berduaan dengan Naruto. Sebagai partnernya pula! Astaga..

"Tak apa,Tsunade-san.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Aku yang justru akan mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu jika berpartner dengan si bocah ini,Hinata-chan.." Wanita itu kini menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto manyun.

"Hei,hei.. Bibi.."

Tsunade mendelik lagi. Huaaa.. Aura mengerikan..

Naruto berdeham.

"Ehm,baiklah. Maksud ku,aku juga bisa di andalkan kok!" gerutunya lagi.

Mendengar hal itu,Tsunade tersenyum simpul. "Buktikan,Naruto." tantangnya.

Naruto mengangguk,kemudian tersenyum yakin. Bagus. Kobaran semangat itu kini nampak di kedua mata pria ini.

"Baiklah,misi kali ini adalah menjaga seseorang yang bernama Kazune di kepulauan Zuka. Kalian akan melindunginya selama 3 hari dari berbagai serangan yang akan di terimanya." jelas Tsunade lagi.

Naruto manggut-manggut,sedangkan Hinata mencerna setiap perkataan Tsunade.

Tunggu.. Tunggu..

Hinata membolakan matanya. 3 Hari? HEE?

"Baiklah,misi akan di jalankan besok. Hinata,ambil surat ini dan serahkan pada seorang paman di pelabuhan Peak. Begitu ia membaca surat ini,paman itu pasti segera mengerti." Kini Tsunade mengangkat tangannya,dan seketika sebuah sinar telihat mengelilingi tangannya. Yang akhirnya berganti dengan sepucuk surat di atasnya.

Pop!

Hinata menerima surat itu dengan ragu.

"A-Ano Tsunade-san. Sebenarnya seperti apa kira-kira orang yang akan kami lindungi nanti? Ah. Maksudku,seperti pekerjaannya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Tsunade mengangkat tangannya,kemudian menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ck.. Ck.. Ck.. Sayang sekali. Aku harus merahasiakannya karena itu semua adalah bagian dari privasi clien." jelasnya sambil tersenyum singkat.

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"B-Baiklah,k-kalau begitu. Aku akan mempersiapkan diri ku untuk besok. Arigatou gozaimasu Tsunade-san.." ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya,kemudian dengan cepat berjalan untuk berlalu dari situ. Ia yakin kalau ia berada lebih lama lagi di tempat ini,ia akan memikirkan pria di sampingnya lagi. Dan Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi.

Sementara itu Naruto yang memandang kepergian Hinata hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

'Apa aku berbuat salah pada Hinata-chan?' batinnya bingung.

Entah mengapa,ada sesuatu yang terasa lain saat gadis tadi mengacuhkan dirinya. Seperti yang saat ini hatinya rasakan..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata menatap pria yang berjalan depannya sedang melihat-lihat jalanan di sekitar pelabuhan Zuka. Kemarin,Hinata memang sudah mencari semua keterangan mengenai pulau Zuka untuk berjaga-jaga. Ternyata pulau kecil itu terletak di sebelah kiri pulau Konoha. Dan jaraknya mungkin dapat di tempuh kira-kira 10 jam dari Konoha jika menggunakan perahu.

"Hei,Hinata-chan! Lihat,di sini ternyata juga ada kedai ramen! Wohoo!" terang pria itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar,kemudian mengelus perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lapar.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil,kemudian menunduk sejenak.

"E-Eto Naruto-kun.. Lebih baik kita jangan makan makanan yang berat dulu selama perjalanan.. Ku dengar kalau di laut,nanti kita bisa.."

Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tak menemukan sosok pria berambut kuning tadi di hadapannya.

"Paman! 1 piring ramen jumbonya ya!" ucap pria itu yang ternyata langsung ngacir begitu melihat kedai ramen di sana. Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil. Biarlah. Mungkin Naruto memang lapar.

Setelah 5 menit melahap ramennya hingga tandas,pria itu akhirnya mencari-cari dompet hitam miliknya.

"Ungg.. Di mana ya.." gumam pria itu sambil mengubek-ubek saku kiri dan kanannya.

Begitu benda yang ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan,pria itu akhirnya menggaruk rambutnya sebentar. Seketika matanya membola saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya aku lupa memasukkan dompet ku ke dalam saku! Aaahh!" geramnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Padahal tadi ia sudah meletakkan dompetnya di atas meja! Tetapi kenapa ia masih lupa untuk mengambilnya ya..

Melihat hal itu,Hinata tertawa kecil. Gadis itu kemudian merogoh uang dalam kantung jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada pemilik kedai. "Ambil saja kembaliannya,paman." ucap gadis itu tulus.

Naruto kini menatap Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Penyelamatt.." ucapnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Nee,ayo kita berangkat ke pelabuhan." ucap Hinata lagi.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan hingga ke ujung dermaga,namun sejauh mata mereka memandang,mereka sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun di sana.

"Ehm. Baiklah. Di mana orang yang di maksud Tsunade-san?" gumam gadis itu bingung. Keningnya terlihat berkerut.

"Di sini." Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu akhirnya membuat Hinata dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Hinata menatap paman itu kaget. Darimana paman ini datang?

Sementara Naruto malah menatap paman itu sejenak.

"Huahahahahahahaha!" tawanya seketika meledak saat melihat tinggi pria itu bahkan tak sampai seperutnya!

Paman itu menatap Naruto kesal,kemudian beralih menatap gadis di sampingnya yang kini tersenyum lembut sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop padanya.

"Ini dari Tsunade-san,paman.." ucap gadis berambut hitam itu sopan.

Kini ia menatap Hinata ragu,namun akhirnya ia mengambil kertas di tangan Hinata dan membacanya. Alis paman itu kini bertaut,tanda bahwa paman itu berusaha memahami maksud surat dari orang yang paling berkuasa di Konoha.

Seolah mengerti,lelaki itu akhirnya tersenyum singkat.

"Ayo,berangkat." ucapnya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Perkataan Hinata bahwa sebaiknya jangan makan makanan berat saat hendak menaiki kapal ternyata benar. Karena sekarang pria berambut pirang itu tergolek lemah setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Ungghhh.." gumam pria itu yang sekarang masih terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan matanya terus terpejam. Sepertinya pria itu mabuk laut.

Hinata menatap pria di hadapannya prihatin. Seharusnya tadi ia melarang Naruto untuk membeli ramen itu. Gadis itu kini meletakkan kain yang sudah di basahi air dingin di atas kening Naruto. Kemudian menatap pria itu lagi sambil terus berdoa di dalam hatinya.

"Unggghh.. Sakura.." gumam pria itu lemah,namun masih bisa tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit. Bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun,pria itu masih saja mengingat sahabat berambut pinknya.

"Nee,Naruto-kun. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu ya.." bisik Hinata pelan.

Merasa bahwa kompres Naruto sudah tidak dingin lagi,Hinata akhirnya mencelupkan kain itu ke dalam air dingin lagi. Kemudian kembali meletakkannya di atas kening Naruto yang semakin berkeringat.

Hinata merasa matanya berkaca-kaca,namun gadis itu tetap berusaha tersenyum. Baru saja kemarin ia berniat untuk melupakan pria ini. Tetapi kenapa sekarang rasanya ia tidak bisa? Kenapa sekarang rasanya ia ingin selalu berada di sisi pria ini.. Walau hanya sebatas sahabat..

Hinata akhirnya mengelus guratan yang seperti doraemon di pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

'Kami-sama,semoga Naruto-kun cepat sembuh ya..' batinnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan Naruto. Gadis itu merasa lelah sekali..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Pria bermata biru itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ehm.. Apa ini yang menutup berada di atas kepalanya? Dan.. Apa ini di atas tangannya? Kenapa berat sekali..

Naruto akhirnya melirik tangan kirinya yang sekarang telah di genggam Hinata dengan erat. Kepala gadis itu bahkan sampai bersandar di atas tangannya. Kemudian Naruto memegang keningnya. Saat merasakan sebuah kain basah tertempel di atas keningnya,Naruto seolah merasa paham. Pasti Hinata yang melakukan ini untuknya. Naruto akhirnya menatap wajah pulas Hinata,kemudian tersenyum kecil. Gadis ini memang selalu baik terhadapnya.

"Ehm. Tak ku sangka ternyata kalian itu berpacaran ya?" tanya paman pendek tadi,yang ternyata bernama Yoshiru.

Naruto menatap paman Yoshiru sebentar,kemudian berkedip.

"E-Eh! Tidak-tidak paman.. Gadis ini bukan pacarku.. Kami hanya berteman!" terang Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Paman Yoshi tersenyum sebentar.

"Ah! Tak usah malu di depan paman! Paman tidak akan melaporkannya pada Tsunade kok.." ujar paman itu lagi.

Naruto tertawa kikuk. Percuma sepertinya meyakinkan paman ini bahwa Hinata dan dirinya hanya sebatas sahabat.

"Tapi,pacarmu itu sungguh baik. Sejak tadi,gadis itu terus saja menenemani dan menjagamu. Kau sungguh beruntung anak muda." Paman itu kini tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Ia tau bahwa gadis itu sangat mengkhawatirkan pria ini. Bahkan sampai tidak sempat memakan apapun untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kini tatapan Naruto beralih ke arah Hinata. Eh.. Benarkah itu? Hinata dari tadi.. Merawatnya?

Naruto tertawa kecil,kemudian menatap paman Yoshi lagi.

"Ya paman. Aku memang beruntung." ucapnya sambil menatap gadis yang kini terlelap itu dengan lembut.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya menapakkan kakinya di pulau yang saat ini terlihat begitu indah oleh terpaan cahaya matahari sore. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di pulau ini. Pulau Zuka. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada paman Yoshi,mereka akhirnya mencari kendaraan yang paman Yoshi sarankan,dan akhirnya membawa mereka kepada alamat yang mereka tuju.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di depan rumah yang terbilang megah dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi sebagai pembatasnya. Pilar di kanan dan kiri pagar yang terlihat begitu menawan membuat mereka harus berpikir ulang. Kira-kira seberapa kaya clien mereka?

Hinata dan Naruto terkesima kagum. Siapapun pemilik cliennya kali ini,pasti pria itu adalah pria yang sangat kaya! Hinata akhirnya berjalan mendekati kamera yang terletak di sebelah kanan pagar. Setelah menekan tombol merah di sana,suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar dari sana.

"Siapa?" tanya pemilik suara laki-laki itu. Oh! Mungkin ini cliennya yang bernama Kazune.

Hinata berdeham sebentar.

"K-Kami adalah ninja Konoha,Hinata Hyuuga dan Naruto Uzumaki." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian kamera itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Masuklah."

Seketika pagar berwarna hitam itu terbuka. Dengan cepat Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya memasuki rumah itu. Blam! Ternyata pagar hitam tadi tertutup kembali. Otomatis.

Mata biru Naruto kini menatap rumah di hadapannya dengan kagum. "Tak ku sangka ternyata besar sekali!" ujarnya.

Hinata pun mengangguk menyetujui. Gadis itu akhirnya mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya,yang akhirnya terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok.. Sesosok..

"Hmmppphh.. HUAHAHAHA.. Ini bahkan lebih mini dari paman Yoshi!" Tawa Naruto akhirnya menyembur kala ia melihat anak kecil di hadapannya. Astaga.

Anak itu terlihat mengernyit tidak suka.

"Berhenti tertawa,atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Hokagemu!" ancam anak lelaki itu.

Tawa Naruto seketika berhenti,namun cengiran khasnya tetap tercipta di wajahnya.

"Hei,baiklah. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak tadi. Yang malah membuat anak lelaki itu melebarkan matanya. Pria bermata biru ini.. Berani menyentuh dirinya?

Kazune akhirnya menatap gadis yang berdiri anggun di samping lelaki tadi. Pasti ini yang namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Mata yang aneh.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga,dan sahabatku,Naruto Uzumaki. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda,Kazune-kun." ucap Hinata sopan.

Kazune kini menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. Yah. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa di andalkan. Kazune akhirnya menghela napas.

"Baiklah,kalian bisa mulai menjaga diriku dari sekarang. Aku akan terus berada di kamar,jadi,ku serahkan semuanya pada kalian." ucap Kazune sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan kedua ninja Konoha tadi terdiam bingung di tempatnya. Hah?

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata menatap pintu kamar di hadapannya dengan ragu. 2 hari sudah berlalu. Namun Kazune bahkan belum keluar sama sekali dari dalam kamarnya.

Hinata takut. Takut sekali terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kecil itu. Bagaimanapun,misinya kali ini adalah untuk melindungi pria itu!

Gadis itu akhirnya menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Masuk.. Tidak.. Masuk.. Tidak.. Masukk..

"Hei!"

Tepukan keras di punggung Hinata mengagetkan dirinya. Gadis itu hendak akan mengambil kunai nya,namun saat di lihatnya bahwa yang mengagetkannya adalah Naruto,gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menggeleng.

"T-Tak apa Naruto-kun. Hanya saja aku khawatir dengan Kazune-kun. Bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa di dalam? Sudah 2 hari ini Kazune-kun tidak keluar kamar.." ucapnya lagi dengan nada khawatir yang tak dapat gadis itu sembunyikan.

"Aku sudah memasakkan ramen untuk Naruto dan Kazune-kun. Namun tetap saja,aku tak berani menggangunya.." ucap Hinata lirih.

Melihat hal itu,Naruto akhirnya menatap Hinata sebentar. Kemudian menggedor-gedor pintu kamar lelaki itu.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Tak ada jawaban.

Naruto akhirnya menggedor-gedor pintu itu lebih keras lagi.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Krieett..

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka.

"Apa-apaan ini! Sudah aku bilang bukan bahwa aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu ku!" sembur Kazune yang akhirnya keluar juga,namun lelaki itu tampak begitu marah.

Sekarang gantian Naruto yang marah.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat kalau kami mengkhawatirkan mu? Apa kau tak tau Hinata bahkan sampai membuatkan makanan untukmu?" cecar Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kazune.

Anak itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Jangan ganggu aku!" ucapnya lagi sambil hendak beranjak masuk. Namun tepat saat itu,Naruto mencekal lengan anak itu.

"Kalau kau sebegitu sibuknya. Paling tidak,hargai Hinata. Gadis ini sudah susah payah membuatkanmu makanan,namun malah tak kau hargai. Kau lelaki apa bukan sih? Lelaki sejati tidak akan membuat seorang gadis menangis,tau!" seru Naruto pedas.

Kazune tertegun. Kemudian menatap gadis yang kini sedang menunduk di samping pria tadi. Memang benar,celemek yang di pakai gadis itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu baru saja selesai memasak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan. Tapi bawakan makanannya ke dalam kamar saja." ucap anak itu sambil hendak masuk lagi. Namun tepat saat itu,tangan Naruto tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Kazune.

"Aduuuuh!" teriak anak itu. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani memukulnya seperti ini!

"Makanan itu lebih enak kalau di makan bersama-sama di ruang makan tau!" ujar Naruto sambil menatapnya tajam.

Kazune menggerutu.

"Sebenarnya bosnya di sini itu kalian atau aku sih?" tanyanya bingung sambil mengunci pintunya,kemudian berjalan di depan mereka.

Hinata terbengong. Kazune.. Mau? Memakan masakannya?

"Ck. Tunggu apalagi? Kau sudah memasak kan?" tanya anak itu.

Hinata tersenyum lega,kemudian mengangguk. "Ramen."

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Kazune menatap ramen di hadapannya dengan berbagai perasaan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Ini.. Sudah lama sekali.. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan makanan buatan rumah..

Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu akhirnya menatap Hinata yang saat itu sedang menghidangkan ramen untuk Naruto,kemudian berjalan mendekati dirinya untuk memberinya segelas minuman.

"E-Eto,maaf kalau kau mungkin tidak suka rasanya.." ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kazune hanya mengangguk.

"Tak apa."

Kini mata merah Kazune menatap Naruto,melihat pria berambut kuning itu memasukkan ramennya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itadakimasssuuuu!" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Kazune tertawa dalam hati. Bodoh. Pria itu harusnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelum ia memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Huaaaaaa! Enak sekali Hinata-chan!" Naruto kini menatap Hinata kagum. Bahkan rasanya sama persis dengan ramen yang berada di kedai Ichiraku! Tentu saja. Hinata kan diam-diam meminta di ajarkan resep rahasianya oleh paman di kedai itu.

Mendengar pujian itu,wajah Hinata seketika memerah.

"B-Bukan apa-apa kok,Naruto-kun.." Hinata merendah.

'Hmmm.. Gadis itu menyukai Naruto,eh?' pikir Kazune saat melihat semburat merah itu.

"Tapi,dari mana kau membeli bahan-bahan ini Hinata-chan? Bukankah di sini hanya ada makanan instan?" tanya Kazune bingung.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ah,itu. Tadi pagi aku tak sengaja ke luar rumah. Tiba-tiba ada tukang sayur yang lewat,jadi aku beli saja. Lagi pula,menurut ku tak bagus kalau Kazune-kun memakan makanan yang serba instan bukan?" ucap Hinata lagi. Memang ia sudah mengubek-ubek isi dapur dari lelaki kecil itu. Namun yang ia temukan hanya mie instan dan mie instan. Itu sungguh tak baik bagi kesehatan lelaki ini.

Kazune berkedip sekali. Pintu depan kan tidak ia buka? Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu melompati pagar depan? Tapi itu kan tinggi sekali? Ah. Ninja Konoha memang berbeda. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi,Kazune akhirnya mengambil sumpitnya dan membukanya.

"Itadakimasu."

Lelaki itu akhirnya menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Seketika rasa hangat menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya. Rasa ini.. Rasa ibu..

Seketika air matanya menetes.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu merasa panik.

"E-Eh,Kazune-kun,daijobu desuka? Apa makanan ku tidak enak?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Kazune menggeleng cepat. "T-Tidak.."

Naruto yang juga merasa kaget,kemudian menghampiri Kazune dan menyodorkan gelasnya.

"Bocah,minumlah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Ternyata pria itu juga merasa khawatir.

Kazune meraih gelas yang di sodorkan Naruto dan meneguknya,kemudian menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. Mereka sungguh baik sekali.. Kazune akhirnya tersenyum haru.

"Makanan buatanmu enak sekali kok,Hinata-chan.." puji Kazune sambil tersenyum lembut.

"T-Tapi,Kazune-kun mengapa menangis?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Kazune berdeham.

"Tidak,hanya saja,sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.. Apalagi masakanmu. Kau jadi mengingatkan ku pada ibuku.. Dulu,ibuku suka sekali membuatkan ku ramen.." tambahnya lagi sambil menerawang.

Hinata mendengarkan penjelasan Kazune dengan sesama. Ohh,ternyata begitu..

"Lalu,memang sekarang ibu Kazune berada di mana?" tanya Hinata.

Kazune menatap ramen di hadapannya sebentar. "Kedua orangtua ku.. Berada di surga.." ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Cih. Kenapa ia jadi malah menceritakan ini semua pada mereka?

Tiba-tiba tangan mungil Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Sedangkan Naruto kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum layaknya seorang kakak yang paham dengan keadaan adiknya. Ah.. Mereka lagi-lagi membuatnya ingin menangis..

Kazune akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku,adalah seorang hacker Konoha. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali akses-akses yang berusaha membobol dokumen-dokumen rahasia Konoha. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua besok,karena ada seseorang yang mengecam akan mengobrak-abrik semua dokumen Konoha. Oleh sebab itu banyak ninja pulau lain mengincar nyawaku. Karena aku di anggap berbahaya bagi mereka,sekaligus juga bisa menggagalkan rencana mereka untuk menghancurkan Konoha.." lanjut Kazune lagi.

Naruto menatap Kazune prihatin. Bagaimanapun lelaki ini masih kecil. Sudah kehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya,masih pula di incar orang-orang jahat yang berniat membunuhnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu,bocah." ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengelus rambut Kazune.

Kazune akhirnya tersenyum. Samar terlihat air mata mengalir di sudut matanya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata saat itu sedang menyiapkan jebakan khusus ninja untuk berjaga-jaga. Hinata merasa semua terasa janggal. Selama dua hari ini,belum ada satu ninja pun yang menyerang mereka. Mungkinkah malam ini mereka akan menyerang? Karena ini adalah malam terakhir mereka untuk menyerang Kazune. Oleh karena itu,Hinata sekarang tengah mengikatkan 2 benang transparan yang sudah ia berikan sengatan listrik di dalamnya pada kedua pohon besar. Jadi,kalau ada ninja yang masuk melewati pintu gerbang,bisa di pastikan ninja itu akan kejang-kejang sebentar,lalu pingsan.

Kini gadis itu juga mengikatkan beberapa kunai dan shuriken yang ia sembunyikan di balik pepohonan. Siapapun yang terlihat mencurigakan,Hinata akan segera memutuskan benang yang telah ia sambungkan hingga ke dalam rumah. Sehingga secara otomatis pasti akan mengenai para penyusup jahat.

Setelah melakukan semua persiapan,Hinata tersenyum puas. Hanya tinggal satu hari lagi. Maka misinya akan berhasil.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Ketukan lembut di depan pintu kamar Kazune menarik perhatiannya.

"Masuk." ucapnya.

Sesosok gadis berambut hitam akhirnya masuk sambil membawa secangkir cokelat panas.

"S-Sumimasen.. Ah,ini,aku membuatkan cokelat panas untuk Kazune-kun.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut,lalu meletakkan cangkir cokelat itu di atas meja Kazune.

Ah.. Gadis ini sungguh perhatian. Seperti ibunya dulu.

Kazune tersenyum. "Hai,terimakasih ya Hinata-chan." Lelaki itu akhirnya meneguk cokelatnya sedikit,kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah komputer lagi.

Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu akhirnya ikut mendekatkan kepalanya ke komputer berwarna hitam itu. Seperti apa sih pekerjaan seorang hacker?

Gadis itu kini mencondongkan wajahnya. Berusaha mengerti arti dari gambar-gambar dan tulisan di layar itu. Hinata tidak menyadari,bahwa saat ini jaraknya dan Kazune begitu dekat. Kazune bahkan sampai bisa mencium harum lavender dari tubuh Hinata.

"E-Ehm,Hinata-chan.. Aku mau bekerja lagi.." ucap Kazune sambil menatap layar serius. Padahal dalam hatinya lelaki itu merasa ketar-ketir karena berdekatan dengan Hinata.

"E-Eh?" Hinata kini menatap wajah Kazune yang ternyata sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Blush..

"B-Baiklah.. Ganbatte ne,Kazune-kun.." Hinata kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengelus rambut Kazune,berjalan keluar,dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah merasa bahwa Hinata sudah keluar,Kazune akhirnya melirik ke arah pintu dan menatapnya sebentar.

"Hei,aku sudah berumur 19 tahun?"

Lho?

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata kini mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto sebentar. Setelah mengantarkan cokelat untuk Kazune,ia juga mengantarkan cokelat untuk lelaki pirang itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama,gadis itu tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

Merasa khawatir,Hinata akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Naruto perlahan dan mendapati bahwa pria itu sekarang sedang tertidur sambil.. Menghisap jempolnya?..

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dasar pria itu. Gadis itu akhirnya meletakkan cokelat panasnya di atas meja. Ia tak mau membangunkan Naruto. Hinata hendak beranjak pergi saat tiba-tiba suara Naruto menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi.." ucap pria itu lirih.

Mendengar suara Naruto,Hinata akhirnya membalikkan badan dan mendapati pria itu tengah mengigau. "Jangan pergi.. Jangan.. Jangann.." gumam Naruto sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah. Astaga.. Ada apa dengannya? Hinata akhirnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"N-Naruto-kun daijobu?" tanyanya sambil hendak membangunkan Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba tangan kekar Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

"Sakura.." gumamnya lagi.

Sekarang Naruto malah menarik tangan Hinata. Menarik gadis itu agar terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyaaa!" gadis itu kaget. "N-Naruto-kunnn.."

Hinata terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya,namun pelukan Naruto terasa sungguh kuat.. Saat merasa bahwa tangan kekar Naruto takkan melepaskannya,Hinata akhirnya terdiam. Membiarkan dirinya kali ini berada dalam pelukan pria yang telah membuatnya terus terjatuh dan terbangun selama ini. Hinata akhirnya menumpahkan tangisnya.

Sebenarnya sungguh berat.. Sangat berat bagi Hinata.. Selama 2 hari ini Hinata nyaris gila.. Perasaannya seolah-olah bertarung.. Antara rasa takutnya melihat Naruto terluka,dan rasa cinta yang ingin ia enyahkan dari dalam hatinya.. Namun,sekarang,Hinata lagi-lagi menyadari.. Sebesar apapun usaha Hinata untuk membuang rasa cintanya,rasa cinta itu akan tumbuh lagi.. Bahkan kalau Hinata lupa ingatan berkali-kalipun,ia pasti akan jatuh cinta lagi kepada pria yang sedang memeluknya ini. Hinata sadar,pelukan ini bukan untuk dirinya. Namun biarkan ia kali ini merasakan pelukan dari pria yang sangat ia cintai.. Biarkan kali ini,ia yang melindungi pria ini..

PRANGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Suara kaca pecah tiba-tibaterdengar,di iringi dengan pecahnya kaca jendela Naruto. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Mencegah teriakannya keluar dari bibirnya. Gawat.. Ini.. Penyusup! Ternyata tepat dugaannya. Malam ini pasti akan ada penyusup!

Dengan cepat Hinata menarik dirinya dari pelukan Naruto,kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan badan pria itu kencang.

"Naruto-kun! Penyusup!" ucap Hinata pelan saat mata Naruto sudah terbuka. Seketika mata biru itu melebar. Seolah paham dengan maksud Hinata,Naruto akhirnya berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat dari sana. Ia melihat ada beberapa ninja sudah terjatuh pingsan di depan pagar. Jebakan? Ah,pasti Hinata yang membuatnya!

Kini Hinata sudah berlari menuju kamar Kazune. Gadis itu akhirnya megelus dadanya saat melihat Kazune masih aman di dalam kamarnya.

"Kazune-kun,waspada. Jangan terpisah dari ku. Ada penyusup!" ingat Hinata sambil melirik was-was ke kiri dan kanannya. Mendengar perkataan Hinata,Kazune merasa badannya menegang. Ia merasa takut.. Sangat takut..

"Tak apa. Ikut aku!" Hinata akhirnya berlari ke kamarnya,kemudian dengan cepat mengeluarkan kunainya,dan memotong benang transparan tipis yang telah ia buat untuk jebakan.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Seketika terdengar suara teriakan orang-orang di luar sana. Hmm.. Gadis itu akhirnya memfokuskan cakranya pada matanya.

'Byakugan!' ucapnya dalam hati.

Seketika Hinata melihat 10 orang di luar sana tergeletak. Mungkin itu ninja-ninja kelas teri yang dengan gampangnya terjebak oleh jebakan Hinata. Tunggu-tunggu.. 2 orang terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka.. Gawat! Ini gawat! Pasti 2 orang ini bukan orang sembarangan,karena telah berhasil melewati jebakan Hinata yang cukup sulit untuk seorang ninja! Tiba-tiba dua orang ini berpisah. Yang satu bergerak ke arah Hinata,dan yang satu bergerak ke arah.. Kamar Naruto! Celaka!

Hinata hendak berlari menyusul Naruto saat tiba-tiba seorang pria telah berdiri di depan pintunya. Pria berambut jabrik berwarna merah.

Dari sudut matanya gadis itu kini melihat bahwa musuh di hadapannya tak sekuat cakra pria yang menghampiri Naruto. Ia harus cepat menyelesaikan pria ini dan menyusul Naruto! Pria itu bisa terbunuh!

"Hmm.. Bocah itu.. Si Kazune ya.." Pria di hadapannya kini mengeluarkan lidahnya,kemudian menjilat bibirnya. Seolah sedang membayangkan darah Kazune di sana.

Hinata menatap pria di hadapannya garang. Psikopat!

"Siapa anda? Sedang apa anda di rumah orang?!" tanya gadis itu marah.

Pria itu tertawa.

"Bukan urusanmu gadis manis,karena lelaki di belakangmu itu akan segera ku musnahkan." tambahnya lagi dengan sorot mata mengerikan.

Mendengar ucapannya,otomatis Kazune semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hinata. Tangannya terlihat bergetar,namun kedua tangannya tetap memegang erat ujung baju Hinata.

Melihat hal itu,Hinata merentangkan tangannya di depan Kazune. Seolah melindungi lelaki itu.

"Sampai matipun takkan ku biarkan kau menyentuh lelaki ini,pria kejam!" ucap Hinata sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Pria itu tertawa seram. "Aku takut." ejeknya. Dengan cepat pria itu menghampiri Hinata dan menyerang Hinata. Pria itu langsung melemparkan kunai dan shuriken ke arah Hinata. Syat!

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja menghindar. Namun Kazune yang berada di belakangnya tak bisa ia tinggalkan!

Dengan cepat Hinata meraih Kazune dan melompat dari sana.

Hup!

Gadis itu berlari ke arah pria itu dengan cepat.

'Jyuuken!'

Sambil menangkis tendangan dan pukulan pria itu,Hinata tetap fokus untuk menutup lubang cakra pada tubuh pria itu.

BUK!

Satu tendangan telak yang begitu keras tiba-tiba mengenai dada Hinata kala dirinya lengah saat ingin menutup cakra pada tubuh pria itu.

BUM!

Hinata terjatuh ke lantai dengan sangat keras.

Seketika darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. "Uhuk!"

'Sial aku lengah! Pria ini benar-benar cepat..' pikir Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak Kazune yang sekarang sudah berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat Kazune-kun!" Ia tau resiko kalau Kazune berada di dekatnya,itu berarti keuntungan bagi pria di hadapannya untuk menghabisi mereka berdua sekaligus. Dan dugaannya ternyata tepat.

Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba terbang melayang ke arah Kazune. Pria gila itu! Keterlaluan!

Syat!

"Kazune-kun!" teriak Hinata yang kini berlari ke arah Kazune dan mendorong lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Kazune terdorong,kemudian terjatuh. Membuat dirinya selamat dari kunai terbang tadi.

"Ukhhh!" Namun kunai itu sekarang tertancap pada lengan kanan Hinata. Sial! Ia kecolongan lagi!

Hinata merasa napasnya sudah terengah-engah. Gadis itu hampir saja terjatuh kalau ia tidak mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"HINATA!" teriak pria itu kencang.

Deg! Apa yang terjadi pada.. Naruto-kun?..

Hinata merasa sebuah air bening menggenang di matanya.

Tidak boleh. Ia harus menyelesaikan misi ini! Ia harus melindungi Naruto!

Gadis itu akhirnya menatap pria di hadapannya. 1 lubang lagi.. Untuk membuat pria di hadapannya pingsan..

Gadis itu akhirnya menutup matanya,kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya..

Bruk!

'Kami-sama.. Tolong Hinata..'

Melihat Hinata terjatuh. Lelaki itu tertawa. Sementara Kazune langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata. "H-Hinata-chan?" tanyanya. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah lelaki kecil itu. Ini semua salahnya! Harusnya ia menolong gadis itu!

"Hahaha.. Gadis bodoh! Bocah,tamatlah kau sekarang!" kini pria itu mendekati Kazune,kemudian hendak menancapkan kunainya pada Kazune. "Matilah kauuu!"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Tes.. Tes..

Air mata Kazune seketika berjatuhan.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba pria itu terjatuh.

Kazune kini membuka matanya,kemudian menatap Hinata yang kini telah berdiri di belakang pria yang telah pingsan itu.

Hinata tersenyum lelah. "Henge no jutsu." ucap gadis itu sambil melirik bayangannya yang sekarang telah menghilang. Bum!

Untung sekali,lawannya ini tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah mengganti dirinya dengan bayangannya. Jurus yang diajarkan Naruto kepadanya. Sedangkan dirinya yang asli langsung melompat ke atas secepat mungkin dan bersembunyi di belakang pria itu. Beruntung pria tadi tidak menyadarinya. Sehingga Hinata langsung menutup lubang terakhir pada dadanya saat pria itu hendak menancapkan kunai pada Kazune. Hinata bersyukur. Ia tepat waktu.

Kazune kini menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku pikir.. Aku pikir.. Kau akan mati Hinata-chan.." ucapnya sambil meraung. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi..

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku dan Naruto sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Kami akan melindungimu.." ucap Hinata lembut. Kemudian gadis itu kini meraih tangan Kazune untuk berlari mengejar Naruto.

"1 musuh lagi.. Tetaplah bertahan,kita harus bisa menyelamatkan Konoha." Hinata kini terlihat begitu kuat. Sangat kuat.

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" jeritan Naruto kini terdengar lagi.

Hinata segera menggunakan byakugannya. Di sana!

Gadis itupun segera berlari.

'Tunggu aku,Naruto-kun!'

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata kini memandang tubuh Naruto yang telah penuh dengan luka sayatan pada tubuhnya. Seketika Hinata menitikkan air matanya. Kami-sama.. Naruto terluka lagi..

Dengan cepat Hinata menatap lawan Naruto,yang telah membuat pria itu menjadi seperti ini.

Kini Hinata dapat melihat ratusan jarum tajam berputar-putar mengitari tubuhnya. Bahaya. Lawannya ini bukan lawan sembarangan.

"M-Menyingkir Hinata.. Dia.. Bukahn.. Lawan.. Kita.. UHUKK!" Kini pria itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto,kemudian menggunakan jurus pengobatannya. Seketika luka-luka Naruto terlihat sedikit mengering.

"A-Aku,baik-baik saja.. Lari! Lari Hinata-chan! Bawa Kazune! Aku yang akan menghadapinya.. UHUKKK!" Pria itu lagi-lagi memuntahkan darahnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakannya agar tak keluar dari bibirnya. Astaga.. Ini adalah luka dalam.. Kami-sama..

Hinata menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan pria ini.

"Tidak!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

"Pergi! Pergi Hinata! Lari!" ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Hinata dan menatapnya tajam.

Hinata menangis.

"Ku bilang tidak! TIDAK!" teriaknya histeris. Bagaimana mungkin ia melihat pria yang paling ia cintai mati di hadapannya? Ia tidak akan bisa! Tidak akan!

"Baka! Kau mau Kazune mati? Ingat tugas kita Hinata! Aku akan menjadi umpannya,jadi kau cepat pergi! Pergi!" Kini Naruto mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh.

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Membuat air matanya semakin berjatuhan.

Sementara itu,pria yang di kelilingi jarum itu kini menatap adegan di hadapannya dengan bosan.

"Sebelum kalian semua mati,ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan satu sama lain?" ucap pria itu tajam.

Hinata kini berganti menatap pria itu.

"Jahat! Kau jahat!" teriak Hinata sambil melempar kunai dan shurikennya. Namun,semua serangannya tiba-tiba di patahkan oleh jarum yang di lontarkan pria itu. Seketika,pria itu langsung menebaskan jarum di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata yang saat ini bertangan kosong.

Dengan cepat Hinata menghindarinya,namun kecepatan jarum itu ternyata lebih cepat dari gerakannya. Sehingga sebuah jarum tertancap ke tangan sebelah kirinya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Hinata sambil terjatuh. Sakit.. Sakit.. Sakit sekali! Rasanya seperti ingin mati! Namun saat tatapan gadis itu beralih pada Naruto,kekuatannya tiba-tiba bangkit. Hinata akhirnya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Membiarkan darah merah mengalir dari bibirnya. Ia tidak boleh takut! Ia tidak boleh merasa sakit! Cepat.. Cepat.. Ia harus memikirkan strategi lain!

"Baka! Apa ku bilang! Pergi Hinata! Lari! Bawa Kazune!" teriak Naruto sambil masih menyuruh Hinata meninggalkannya.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kemudian dengan sisa kekuatannya,ia berusaha terbangun. Ternyata memang tak ada cara lain.. Hanya cara ini sajalah yang terlintas di pikirannya..

"Aku.. Memang bodoh.." isaknya pedih.

Gadis itu kini menatap Naruto dari tempatnya. Membiarkan tatapan penuh luka itu terpampang jelas di wajah putihnya.

"Aku bodoh karena aku tak bisa membunuh rasa cinta ini.. Aku bodoh karena aku selalu iri dengan Sakura,gadis yang kau cintai.. Dan aku bodoh karena aku,mencintaimu.." tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum pedih.

Hinata akhirnya menunduk,kemudian menyeka air matanya.

"Aku.. Selama ini.. Selalu saja hanya bisa melihat punggungmu.. Selalu memikirkan,kapan kiranya punggung itu bisa ku raih.. Kapan kiranya pria yang kucintai bisa berpaling padaku.. Dan kapan kiranya seorang Naruto Uzumaki bisa mencintai seorang Hyuuga Hinata.. Kapan tangan itu,memeluk diriku.. Kapan mata itu,selalu menatapku.." Hinata kini meremas tangannya kuat-kuat.

Iya.. Memang selama ini diam-diam Hinata juga berharap Naruto bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.. Namun kenyataan berkata lain,karena semua rasa cinta pria itu hanya untuk Sakura,sahabatnya.. Dan Hinata terlalu tidak tega untuk membiarkan keegoisannya menang.. Tidak.. Ia tau Naruto tidak akan bahagia dengannya.. Oleh sebab itu,ia selalu memendam semua perasaannya sendiri.. Walaupun pada akhirnya,gadis itu juga yang tersakiti..

"Aku selama ini hanya bisa berkata,aku mencintai Naruto-kun.. Aku selalu berkata,aku akan melindungimu.. Tetapi pada akhirnya,aku hanyalah gadis menyedihkan yang bahkan tak dapat melindungi pria yang kucintai.. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis egois yang hanya memikirkan cinta,cinta,cinta dan cinta.. Tapi apakah aku pernah memikirkan perasaan Naruto-kun? Apa aku pernah memikirkan bahwa Naruto-kun juga ikut terluka? Sakit.. Aku tau kau pasti juga merasa sakit kan Naruto-kun? Karena aku pun begitu.." isaknya pedih. Gadis itu kini menangis. Suaranya terlihat begitu memilukan. Kazune menatap Hinata dengan mata merahnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Jangan.. Jangan.. Jangan menangis..

"Aku bukan gadis kuat,namun aku menjadi kuat saat bersamamu.. Aku juga bukan gadis hebat,namun aku menjadi hebat saat aku bersamamu.. Aku merasa bahwa.. Inilah aku.. Ini Hinata Hyuuga.. Dan semua itu aku rasakan saat aku bersama denganmu.. Karena kamu.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum ketir. Ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirnya menatap pria yang paling ia cintai. Satu-satunya pria yang sangat ia sayangi.

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya,Hinata akhirnya menggigit jempol kanannya. Darah segar seketika mengalir dari jempol putih Hinata.

"Aku bahagia,karena aku mencintai pria sepertimu.. Kau tau? Kau.. Yang membuatku kuat.." tambah gadis itu dengan mata berlinang sambil terus membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya. Ia harus kuat! Ia harus menyelamatkan mereka!

Hinata kini mengangkat tangannya ke atas langit. Ini adalah segel terlarang klan Hyuuga yang sangat mematikan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa lolos dari jurus ini. Tidak ada. Dan karena itu,konsekuensinya yang harus di terimanya hanya 2.. Kehilangan nyawanya atau.. Kehilangan ingatan tentang orang yang paling ia dicintainya..

Kini Hinata menatap Naruto lagi,yang sekarang telah menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit Hinata artikan.

"Kejarlah Sakura.. Selama dirimu masih hidup.. Selama dirimu masih bisa mencintainya.. Aku akan tetap tersenyum,dan terus mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dari atas sana.. Karena aku ingin pria yang ku cintai bahagia.." Hinata tersenyum tabah. Kemudian tatapannya kini teralih pada Kazune. "Tolong jaga Konoha ya. Aku percaya padamu." Kazune menggeleng cepat. Ia menatap Hinata dengan wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Kini Hinata menatap Naruto. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Walau airmata terus mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya. Tak apa kan ibu,kalau Hinata menangis? Sebentar saja bu..

"Kau bukan bintang.. Kau adalah matahariku.. Dan aku.. Mencintaimu.." ucap Hinata lagi sambil tetap tersenyum. Menatap setetes air mata yang kini bergulir di pipi pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

'Jangan menangis.. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu..' Itulah arti dari tatapan Hinata pada Naruto sekarang.

Hinata akhirnya mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pria yang di kelilingi jarum itu. Sudah selesai Ibu.. Hinata sekarang akan menyusul ibu..

"Maafkan aku.. Sebenarnya aku tak mau membunuhmu,tapi.. Aku tak mau kau menyakiti orang lain lagi.. Jadi.. Maafkan aku.."

Hinata kini menaruh tangannya ke atas tanah. Dan seketika tanah bergetar dengan begitu hebat hingga akhirnya terbelah menjadi 2.

"DORE NO JUTSU!" *jutsu kematian*

Seketika tubuh pria itu melayang. Dan kemudian terjatuh lagi ke atas tanah dengan begitu cepat dan keras. Bahkan jarum-jarum yang mengelilinginya kini telah hilang. Tak berbekas.

"Ah.. Ah.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BUMMM!

Sekarang pria itu telah tergeletak di atas tanah. Tak bernyawa. Malaikat maut telah menjemputnya.

Sementara itu gadis bertubuh kecil itu terlempar ke belakang. Dan terjatuh dengan kencang di atas tanah. Naruto dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Hinata,kemudian merengkuh gadis mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Ia sekarang menatap Hinata,yang telah berlumuran darah. Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya sejenak,kemudian menghapus setetes air mata di wajah Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mata gadis ini perlahan-lahan terpejam. Namun senyum lembutnya terus terukir di kedua pipinya. Membuat air mata Naruto seketika merebak.

'Hinata kuat ibu.. Hinata kuat.. Maafkan Hinata ibu.. Hinata sungguh mengecewakan ibu..'

Kini Naruto memegang nadi Hinata. Saat menyadari bahwa nadi itu sudah tak berdetak lagi. Pria itu akhirnya tak mampu menahan tangisannya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" teriaknya sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata yang sekarang terasa dingin itu. Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Bohong! Ini semua bohong!

Seketika semua kenangannya bersama Hinata terputar dengan jelas di dalam benaknya. Saat Hinata mengatakan suka padanya,saat Hinata terus menyemangatinya untuk mendekati Sakura,saat gadis itu terus berada di sisinya saat ia membutuhkannya. Saat gadis itu.. Saat gadis itu..

Naruto merasa tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Semua perkataan Hinata seolah menyayat hatinya.

Pria itu akhirnya memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Berharap gadis itu akan membuka matanya.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

'Matahariku.. Jika aku terlahir kembali,apa aku akan jatuh cinta padamu? Hehe.. Kalau Kami-sama mengijinkan ku terlahir kembali,aku pasti akan tetap memilih untuk mencintaimu.. Kenapa? Karena memang akan selalu begitu.. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.. Mencintai seorang Naruto Uzumaki..'

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Thanks God.. Let Me Be With U chap 10 - end.

To be continue..

Maafkan author karena banyak menyisipkan nama nama baru seperti Yoshi & Kazune.. Sebenarnya mau pake nama Sai,Gaara,atau yang lain.. Cuma rasanya kok jadi awkward kalo pake nama2 itu.. Jadi aku buat nama baru T^T hontou ni gomenasaiii.. *bows*

Jadi gimana kelanjutannya? Author juga galau jadinya.. T_T

Huappy reading yaa.. {} Author sayang semuanya T_T

**karizta-chan** huaaaaaa makasih siap d

**Restyviolet** *kasi tisu* cup2 TwT siaappp

**Manguni** makasih banyak

**Yuuta** T_T iya nih kapan Hinata bahagia..

**yummi** sebenernya author juga ngga tega kok.. T^T huaaa..

**kaoru mouri** beneran suka? Huaaa aku juga suka kamu kok T_T *plak*

**Jihan** author sangat sangat sayang sama kamu deh XD haha.. Habis selalu menyupport author.. Makasih ya {}

Akhir kata,author sayang semua {} jangan jenuh2 mengkritik dan menasehatiku ya T_T mumumu


End file.
